Petrova Fire
by Stunsail
Summary: Katherine has been forced to leave Mystic Falls and her beloved Salvatore brothers, all because Elijah compelled her too. But what will they discover in each other after he forces her away? And when Klaus returns to Mystic Falls just who will he choose to be the victim of his sacrifice ritual?
1. Remembering

**So this is my first go at Katherine and Elijah… Sorry if they are OOC. PLEASE read.**

* * *

_**Petrova Fire**_

_**1. Remembering **_

Katherine didn't know why she was there, she had no idea. But the place reminded her of him, and for some reason, she craved that memory. The memory of when they sat together and talked, for hours on the grass, just talking. When they played tag, running through the fields. Katherine's memories of Elijah were happy, but when she thought of him, she couldn't help the chills that radiated through her.

Having run for 500 years, there were undeniably some mixed emotions there, she was scared of him. She ran from him, and now she was confused about him. Elijah and her were close back in-the-day, and Katherine – or Katerina – as he called her, was not too sure that she didn't love him.

In fact, Katherine Peirce was almost positive that she did love Elijah. There was always something drawing her to him, something that, even while Klaus was the seemingly better individual to fall for, something was drawing her to Elijah's clean looks, and of course the sophisticated way in which he talked.

She hated herself for her feelings, and while Katherine did hate herself for many things, her feelings were not often on that list. The truth being that while Katherine talked a big game of no regrets, she could not help herself but to regret some parts of her life. Parts that she would never get back. Like her daughter.

When turned into a vampire she had the opportunity to find her child, and yet she passed it up and look what happened. Centuries alone, only to find the Salvatore's and then find that they hate her. Katherine pouted to herself, thinking of all the times she spent with both brothers, loving them and them loving her. The attention that she craved was purely that – attention – and Katherine didn't care who she got it from.

Katherine knew that she was a slut. But she didn't mind, she loved the idea that men would do anything to be with her. Damon had spent years trying to get her out of that tomb, and she betrayed him by not even being in the tomb. Of course there were those whose company Katherine craved more than others.

Stefan. Katherine pouted again, knowing that the youngest Salvatore did not want her anymore. He was content with Elena. Katherine stood and kicked a flower out of her path, frowning at herself again, looking around at the meadow. Seeing the big oak trees lining it, and looking up at the clear blue sky above her. There wasn't a lot that could keep a person mad here, not with weather like this, and trees as tall or as green as they are.

Katherine smiled to herself and began running, and skipping. She was aware that to anyone watching she would look like a fool, but Katherine didn't care. Anyone watching would just become her next meal.

Katherine frolicked in the meadow happily, letting all her worries wash over her like they were nothing, she spun a few times and fell to the ground, she laughed and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun hitting her face. Katherine had improved her mood entirely, she had uplifted her spirits and changed her thought pattern. Which was exactly what she had set out to do.

Katherine sat there for what felt like hours with a smile on her face, until she felt the sun vanish. She frowned and opened her eyes only to close them tight again when she saw who it was. She let out a groan and pressed her hands to her eyes. 'What do you want?' she grumbled, not moving from her position on the grass. He was peering down at her, smiling. 'What are you doing here Katerina?' he asked her, his voice smooth and his expression amused.

Katherine opened her eyes to glare at him lightly, 'Am I not allowed to be here Elijah? Is that one of your rules?' she asked, standing up to glare at him. When Katherine had left Mystic Falls, it was because of Elijah's "asking". He compelled her to leave and not bother the Salvatore's again, or Elena. Katherine was not to return to Mystic Falls, unless Elijah told her she could.

Elijah was smiling at her, amused 'No Katerina, I simply instructed you not to bother the Salvatore's, but you can certainly destroy the flowers and dance in the meadow that we' he pointed to himself and then Katherine 'spent time in when you were human' he finished raising his eyebrow at the end of his sentence. Katherine frowned at him and turned away, walking away from him 'This is where we spent time?' she asked, obviously lying through her teeth.

Elijah flashed in front of her and smiled 'You see, Katerina, I think you knew perfectly well where this was' he whispered softly and continued to look at her with those eyes. Katherine couldn't think, she simply could not concentrate with him looking at her like that. She turned on her heel and walked the other way. Elijah followed her 'This could get tiring Katerina, we both know that I can keep up with you' he told her, smiling at her.

* * *

Elijah thought there was a different reason behind Katherine being in the meadow. The very meadow where he first decided she was worth saving. Oh how wrong he was. There was truly no hope left for Katherine anymore. Elijah knew that she would be alone forever, not truly alone, she would always have people worshipping her, but they would never truly know the real her.

She would never have anyone to share that with, and she would not know love properly. Elijah knew he was foolish to want to save Katherine, but he still knew that if the chance should arise again, he would have offered her the same opportunity. If she were in danger now, Elijah would try to help her.

Because even Elijah could not deny that she was beautiful, and loveable and even sometimes – fun. Elijah loved her back then, and given the opportunity back then, he would have saved her and turned her and loved her for eternity.

Elijah frowned as he walked beside Katherine who was determined not to say anything to him. She turned to look at him and she glared 'What are _you _doing here Elijah?' she asked, raising her eyebrow and tilting her head to the side.

Elijah opened his mouth to say something and then stopped, he thought for a few seconds 'I was simply checking up on you Katerina, you see, I heard from a certain Salvatore that you had been drinking vervain, I just wanted to make sure my compulsion worked' he told her with a teasing smile on his face.

She simply made a strangled noise and continued to walk 'Of course it worked Elijah, I haven't felt the need to take vervain for a long while now' she whispered snarkily, continuing to walk briskly away from him. Elijah stopped walking, allowing her to walk away. He looked at her with a strange expression on his face, not liking what his heart was already telling him. He was obviously, falling back in love with Katerina Petrova.

* * *

**So there. I am in LOVE with Elijah and Katherine together. Which, is selfish because I also like Katherine and Stefan, and Katherine and Damon. I want her to have them all. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed and PLEASE review. It would make my day.**


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Thank you! Made my day. Please read on, and tell me what I am doing wrong. :D**

**By the way. This is set in season 2, before the episode where Elijah dies at the dinner party. I just wanted to make it clear where it was set, because until I started writing this chapter, I had no idea. This means, that Elijah – instead of compelling Katherine to stay in the tomb - compelled her to leave Mystic Falls and never return.**

* * *

_**2. Once Upon a Time**_

Elijah stood, staring angrily back at his own reflection. Why was he angry? He didn't know. But there was certainly something annoying him.

Was it the fact that he was being forced to protect Elena? No. Was it the fact that he was being forced to play historian? No. Was it the fact that he had not seen Katherine that day? No. Was it the idea that not seeing Katherine had made him upset? Probably.

Elijah hated his heart, he hated that Katherine had such control over him. Elijah turned away from his reflection and stared at the empty bed that sat in the middle of the room. He was still frowning as he flopped down onto the bed, spreading his arms out wide beside him, almost reaching from one side of the bed, to the other. He let out a big breath of air and shook his head. Begging himself not to think about her.

Because if he thought about her, it would make him more likely to skip Damon's dinner invitation and go – instead – to find her, and he would much rather spend a torturous evening trying to figure out what the eldest Salvatore was up to, rather than finding the girl who was determined to rip his heart out. Literally. Elijah sighed and sat up, looking back at his reflection with tired eyes.

Elijah knew that he ought to have left by now; probably five minutes ago would have worked better. But as he stood, he knew it was better to be fashionably late, allow everyone else to arrive and scheme everything first.

He smiled humourlessly and stood up, moving to grab his jacket which was folder over a chair in front of his window. He threw it on and headed out the door to the Salvatore's.

* * *

Katherine was pacing. Her mind going into overdrive, her plans spiralling out of control. Elijah thought that she wouldn't be able to cause any trouble when she couldn't get into Mystic Falls. And he was right, she couldn't.

But she could find out all she had to about where Klaus was. And she could certainly still get herself a werewolf, vampire and hell, maybe even throw Elena into the bargain somehow. And maybe he would grant her, her freedom. That was the prize right? Freedom.

Katherine shook her head and continued planning, the problem was she had no idea where she could possibly come across a new werewolf on such short notice and not being able to return to Mystic Falls where she had been successful in turning that little Lockwood chap into a wolf. And dearest Caroline would do just fine for the vampire, and then Elena was there too. But Katherine was _not _there.

Katherine threw up her hands and sat grumpily on the chair in her small room. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and that cheered her up slightly, seeing her perfectly kept curls falling down below her shoulders was a sight any man found hard to resist. Katherine prided herself on her abilities to charm men into doing her bidding. She frowned again, remembering Elijah and how he wanted nothing to do with her.

She had not seen him that day and that dampened her spirits a little too much for her own liking. But she persisted with the days planning, determined not to let the fact that Elijah was not there to tease her, or annoy her or get her angry. The hilarity in this was that his absence was making her angry. He was succeeding in his plans, without even doing anything.

Katherine let her temper get the best of her and she hit her lamp of her bedside table. She frowned at how much damage she could do when one little thing upset her, and then she smirked, knowing that this came in very handy.

Katherine was quite proud of the ease she showed while conducting chaos. She was extremely good at it, and despite her "ditzy" attitude sometimes, she was actually very clever. Katherine knew her plans back to front before she executed them, and barely ever left anything to chance.

Unfortunately though, she had learnt this the hard way. Katherine stood and resumed her pacing, trying desperately to think of her plan. Not being able to go back to Mystic Falls was like her death sentence.

Katherine frowned and thought about returning to Mystic Falls, or trying to. She began moving, she got in her car and began driving. Little did she know that Alaric Saltzman had put a dagger through Elijah's heart, and he was lying dead in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Katherine was free of Elijah's compulsion. Free to go back and wreak havoc in the precious little town of Mystic Falls. Katherine was _free_.

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE review. I know it is shorter than the last one, but I didn't have anywhere else to take it in this one.**

**Next chapter – Jonas and Luka will be appearing. **


	3. Freedom is Power

**Thank you. I love getting reviews because it means I can write more, with an actual purpose. So thank you. :D**

* * *

**3. Freedom is power.**

When Katherine reached the Salvatore's house she walked in like she owned the place. She smirked to herself, wondering how she did it, then she froze knowing the only possible answer. She took more steps into the house, her heels making loud clicking noises whenever she took a step.

She continued to smirk as she heard someone approach her from behind. 'Hello Damon' she said and turned to see him standing there. Katherine smiled at the oldest Salvatore, thrilled at the confused look on his face.

'You are not meant to be here. Elijah-' he stopped talking as if he had trailed off in thought. Katherine just smiled at him and moved closer 'You killed him right? Little well known fact, if you kill an original vampire – compulsion wears off' she smirked and trailed her hand down his cheek then neck and then chest, looking absolutely thrilled with herself.

Damon just stood there, staring at her with a strange expression, his eyes looking over her entire body, especially her cleavage. Katherine sighed and took a few steps deeper into the house 'So where is he? Where is Elijah's body?' she asked with a soft, fake smile on her face.

Damon looked at her sceptically, 'Like I'd tell you' he said snarkily, moving into the parlour of their house to drink a scotch. Katherine followed him and smiled sweetly, 'Oh come on Damon, we are closer than this. Don't you remember Damon? No rules, just fun! Where is Elijah's body?' she spoke with flair, her plans finally making their way back into her head.

She stopped frozen when she saw the dagger on the table. 'I thought Elijah was dead?' she whispered hectically, picking up the dagger with a frown, holding it up to Damon. He just looked at her and smiled his little humourless smile 'He _is _dead Katherine' he muttered, pouring himself a scotch. I laughed at him bitterly 'Actually Damon, if this isn't in his body, then he isn't' she half yelled at him, keeping the dagger and turning to leave. 'Katherine! The dagger… give it back' he called after her, but she was already gone.

* * *

Damon frowned and flashed down to the basement with panic. 'Shit!' he exclaimed and punched the wall, causing bricks to fly everywhere. Damon was about to run after Katherine when a thought occurred to him. Perhaps she was going to try and use the dagger on Elijah, and that would solve two of his problems. He lent against the wall and smirked, content that soon he would no longer have to deal with Katherine. Or Elijah.

* * *

Elijah sprinted back to the Martin's, his breath getting caught in his throat. After only being alive for a few short seconds, Elijah's body was still adjusting. Elijah slammed the door down to their apartment and then opened his mouth in shock. There was blood all over the walls, and there were two bodies lying in the middle of the room.

Luka and Jonas' bodies of course. He walked in and looked around with a frown, cursing the eldest Salvatore with all he had. 'Oh don't blame Damon, you see, I was very bored and this just… seemed like fun' Elijah turned at hearing this to see Katherine standing by the door, smirking at him.

Elijah's chest gave a leap before he realised that he should not be feeling that right now, or ever really. Not for Katherine. Elijah tried to glare at her, tried to be upset at her. But he just couldn't. Seeing her was – unfortunately – the highlight of his day, and he didn't have the energy to be mad at her. Instead he just sighed and stared at her for a long time, like he was expecting _her _to say something.

* * *

Katherine smirked to herself. Killing the Martin's had been fun. They didn't even see her coming, when she posed as Elena it was only too easy to be invited in. She had claimed that she needed to talk to Elijah and she didn't know where to find him. Luka had let her in, and she walked in happily.

That was when Jonas Martin came out and frowned at her. She killed him first, in seconds she snapped his neck, and then fed of little Luka. She smirked remembering and tilted her head to the side. 'I didn't mean to make so much of a mess but Luka did not want to die' she whispered leaning against the door frame and smiling at him sweetly.

Katherine did not like what was happening on his face, the confusion there, like he was wondering whether or not to kill her. Katherine began to second guess her little plan, perhaps she had not thought everything through.

Of course she hadn't though, she had no idea where to take it now. Killing the Martin's was as far as her plan went. Of course, she had the dagger still, tucked safely away in her jacket where Elijah couldn't see it, but she couldn't use it.

Even if she wanted to. Katherine's smile began to fade as she realised what could happen. She had drank more vervain of course, so he couldn't compel her, but that was not what she was afraid of right now. Katherine stood up and looked at Elijah, her smile only barely on her lips.

* * *

Elijah was frowning, his brain going into overdrive. 'What do you want Katerina?' he asked her, moving towards her slowly. With every step he took towards her, Elijah felt his heart give a tug, he tried to ignore it best he could. But he knew that sooner or later, he was going to do something he would regret. Or worse. Not regret.

Elijah stopped moving when he was about a metre away from her. 'What I want' Katherine whispered at him, moving around him to stand in the Martin's living room, she pulled the dagger out of her jacket and smiled 'is something which you can't give to me' she smirked, looking back at him. Her brown eyes glimmering sweetly back at him.

Elijah let out a shaky breath, looked at her and trying to do it with hatred but he couldn't. He froze when he saw the dagger in her hands, not worried that she would kill him. But worried that she would kill herself by killing him.

Elijah cursed internally at this thought and moved to take it from her. But she was expecting it, she jumped out of his way and smirked 'Uh – uh Elijah. This is mine now' she purred, sitting on the couch which was one of the only bits of furniture without blood on it.

Elijah looked around at the room once more, taking in the wonder of Katherine's work. She conducted her plan with such care, leaving the couch with no blood on it at all for this very purpose.

You had to admire Katherine for some things, and her scheme making was definitely one. Elijah saw the amazing care in which the blood was spattered on the walls, it was truly remarkable and he could not help but admire Katherine as he sat on the couch beside her. Trying his harders to glare at her.

* * *

**So there. I said that Jonas and Luka would be IN it, not that they would be alive. **

**Please Review. It makes my day!**


	4. Fun but Messy

**Thanks everyone. Please keep reviewing - I love hearing from you!**

* * *

_**4. Fun but messy.**_

Katherine smirked at him 'Now now Elijah, stop glaring. It's not polite' she whispered. Katherine did not like that he was glaring at her. It hurt her more than she cares to admit. But as she sat on the couch with him, she could see the hesitance in his face. Perhaps her charm was finally getting to him, or at least this was what she was hoping was the problem.

Of course, the more likely was that he was a little bit shaken after finding two of his witches dead and bloodied on the floor of their apartment, and that he just woke up after being killed by the people he had sworn to protect.

Katherine stared at him for a long while, a million thoughts going through her head, none of which had anything to do with why she was there.

She wanted Elena, and Elijah – she was assuming – wanted her just as badly. He had to, I mean, her friends killed him and that was a direct breach of their agreement, meaning that he was obviously not going to protect them anymore.

'Katerina' he managed to say to her, she looked at him, smirking still. She was willing herself to keep her snarky and pompous attitude in front of him, it was a necessity. 'Yes Elijah' she said back, with a mocking tone.

She smirked and stood up, moving over to stand beside Luka's body, blood smeared all over him, she could not help but smile. She hadn't been hungry, which explains the amount of blood she had let go over the walls.

She was careful not to spill any on the couch for she knew this would be where the main discussion went down. Katherine smirked at her own cunning, she really could impress herself sometimes, and that was saying something.

Katherine nudged him with her foot a little, tipping his face over to look at Elijah, she made a "tut" sound, then looked back at Elijah 'It's a shame really. Weren't you planning on using them to break the curse?' she asked him smirking at his expression. He was angry. Very angry. But Katherine could not tell what for. Was he angry at her for killing his witches? Was he angry at Damon for killing him? Or was he angry at Elena for betraying him entirely.

* * *

Elijah was sitting on the couch stony faced. Not allowing himself to feel anything, especially what was seeping out when he thought of Katherine. He looked at her as she turned Luka's face towards him, he could not help but frown at this site. He had needed them. Luka was just a child, he didn't need to die, especially not at the hands of Katerina Petrova.

He stood when she asked this question, glaring at her. He took a few steps towards her and then stopped, realising what he was about to do. 'Well now Katerina, you shall never know' he smirked and looked down at Jonas Martin, who had somehow lost an arm in the struggle. As Elijah looked around the room and saw all the blood, his reasoning was that Katherine wanted to create a mess.

She wanted the room to have that desired effect, and of course she did. All her plans were thought out, constructed with elaborate measure. Elijah knew this about her, and in all honesty, it may be one of the main aspects of her personality that attracted him to her. Elijah shook off these thoughts, and he smirked at Katherine.

'Now, I am assuming that before coming here, you ingested some vervain so I could no compel you. Am I right?' he asked her, beginning to circle her.

Elijah was looking over her body, willing himself to resist the temptation. Katherine certainly wasn't making it easy for Elijah, she was standing there in the usual tight jeans and low cut top, showing just the right amount of cleavage.

Of course, while Elijah was always "old fashioned" he still had the proper ideas about women, still had craving and still fought with them. But as the famous writer Oscar Wilde once said. He "could resist anything except temptation" and this was his weakness. Petrova doppelgängers.

Katherine was standing there with attitude and she smirked at him, nodding her head, answering his previous question. Elijah let out a shaky breath but managed to pass it off as a sigh. 'Well then Katerina' he muttered and took her by the throat, slamming her into the wall, 'you best not mess with anymore of my plans. Because I will not show you the same mercy twice' he spat at her, forcing himself to be angry.

Katherine's face changed to a look of fear as he dropped her. 'Now scram' he muttered and she sprinted from the room. Elijah looked around the room once more and sighed as he realised how much effort it would require to clean up Katherine's mess.

* * *

Damon frowned as he stood in the parlour in the Boarding House, he was drinking a glass of bourbon when Elena and Stefan returned home after their romantic sleepover party.

Damon made a noise, willing himself not to think of Elena that way. Of course, Damon had never been the best at concealing his emotions, Stefan had always seen right through him, but with this, these feelings. He wanted enough to _not _love her, that he had actually convinced himself he could not love her.

Damon shook his head, realising how crazy this sounded. Elena and Stefan sat in respective chairs smiling to each other, they were happy and Damon felt rather horrible about crashing her bubble.

'So' he muttered sitting on the arm of Elena's chair 'Elijah is a little, not-so-dead' he said looking from Stefan to Elena with a sort of panicked smile on his face. They all sat there in the large parlour in the Boarding House, with equal expressions, all containing some fear.

But it was Elena that spoke. Elena that had the plan. And it was Elena that they listened to.

* * *

**Hope you liked. I love writing this, please review. :D Makes me happy.**


	5. Keeping it kempt

**Thank you! :) Please read and be happy. :) Or, don't be happy. Tell me what I am doing wrong! Are my characters too out of character? I have trouble speaking for Elijah, he is complex... And Damon - I just suck at Damon.**

* * *

_**5. Keeping it kempt.**_

Katherine was outside the Salvatore Boarding House. She had been for the last 45 minutes, waiting, just waiting for them to speak. But Elena was too busy freaking out. Katherine was almost sick of listening to her, the brothers did exactly what she asked, they did not wait a second before waiting on her hand and foot.

The fact that they had no control over what they did just because they were ruled by their human emotions – it made Katherine sick. Katherine resisted the urge to laugh out loud, she of course had manipulated the brothers into coming to her rescue, even though she did not want them to save her.

Katherine shook her head, pacing outside the Boarding House. She knew that if she so much as sneezed she would be detected and that would lead to a not-so-pleasant reunion of sorts, and Katherine was sure that she was not in the mood to come up with the usual "friendly" banter.

Katherine sighed internally, listening desperately to hear what they were saying, Stefan was – of course – trying to comfort Elena and Damon was – well – being Damon. Saying witty and unhelpful comments, while obviously trying to devise a fairly crappy plan which he would think is truly diabolical.

Katherine frowned and turned to look at the big house, the tall structure which housed two of the people she had held close to her heart. Of course, Katherine would never admit how much her emotions ruled her life and her actions, her returning to Mystic Falls was entirely spurred by Stefan. Of course, she had wanted to break the curse but she didn't realise just how… fortunate, it was that Elena was alive and dating Stefan.

Katherine began pacing again, her feet plonking a little too forcefully on the ground, she sighed silently and stood still, begging herself not to think about precious Elena and her control over the Salvatore's.

In Katherine's mind, they were still _her _Salvatore's and nothing would change that. Katherine glared at the house, trying desperately not think about her loss of control over the Salvatore's lives. She listened to them, leaning casually against a tree.

'What if we don't do anything? Who says Elijah is just going to start killing everyone? He knows that if he does that, then I will run' Elena was saying, the fear evident in her voice. Damon made a strange strangled noise and Katherine heard his footsteps echoing through the house.

'Because… Elena if we wait for him to kill someone then you are just going to get upset and Stefan will go all blueegh!' he said back to her, speaking with such arrogance, like he had all the answers. 'Look, I will find Katherine, I will get the dagger. I will bring it back and then we come up with a super duper plan which involved Alaric killing him… again, like forever' he said, and just by Damon's tone, Katherine could tell that his face would be the usual smirk that Damon wore whenever he thought he was right.

Of course, this plan could work except there was no way in hell Katherine would ever give him the dagger. Stefan scoffed 'Damon, there is no way in hell Katherine would ever give you the dagger' he muttered back at him with the usual brooding tone.

Katherine smiled in agreement with Stefan, he knew her so well. Or he knew the typical Katherine; because there was no way that someone could possibly know what was going on in her head, as she didn't even truly know herself.

Katherine frowned and returned her thought to their conversation. 'What if we go to the Martin's. We could get their help, they can work with us?' Elena was saying desperately, 'they are witches, surely they don't want to help Elijah' she finished her thought half-heartedly.

Katherine smirked to herself, _Yeah, but I killed them _she thought as she continued to smirk happily. Elena was not having a good day, but then again, Elena always managed to surprise her. Elena let out a gasp of shock and then started speaking hurriedly, so fast that Katherine could barely understand what she was saying.

* * *

Elijah was angry. He still hadn't decided who he was angry at, but he was sure he could somehow blame Katherine. She somehow managed to ruin everything for him, perhaps it was her unwillingness to not follow the rules, her desire to be rule-less.

Elijah shook his head and took another large mouthful of his drink, he was not in the mood to deal with his thoughts or emotions right now. Especially when those emotions were about Katherine Pierce.

Elijah was about to leave when he heard someone sit down beside him, he let out a sigh and looked over to see Damon Salvatore standing there. 'What?' he croaked out, not even bothering with his usual polite tone.

Damon's face changed from one of seriousness to one of arrogant humour, and Elijah knew in that second that he wanted to wipe the look of his face. It took a lot of strength to put his glass down and turn away from him. 'Oooh, not very friendly' he muttered smirking at Elijah.

Damon also turned around and said very sarcastically 'I just wanted to apologize for killing you the other night, I can't imagine that would have been any fun. Oh a little warning. Katherine now has the dagger, so no doubt she is planning your extravagant death somehow, look forward to that buddy' he said, his tone saturated with sarcasm as he clapped Elijah on the back.

Elijah was not slow to react, he took Damon's hand in his and twisted it sharply, breaking the bones there 'Apology not accepted Damon, I am not usually one for death threats, per say, but I would advise you to watch your back from now on' Elijah whispered furiously, walking from the Grill with a frown on his face.

Elijah could not help the panic which occurred in his heart at the mention of Katherine's name. Of course, Elijah was already prepared for the attack which Katerina was planning, he didn't know when and he certainly didn't know who, but he was certainly expecting it.

Elijah sighed again loudly as he heard someone approaching him from behind, her turned to see Stefan. 'I believe I have already given the warning to your brother, so if you will excuse me, I would rather not repeat myself' he muttered turning back around to walk away.

Stefan was in front of him in an instant a large stake in his hand which he shoved into Elijah's chest, causing him to die temporarily. Elijah glared at him in shock, a simple though passed through his head, one which he would come to regret later on. _Katerina._

* * *

**Whoo, action. Next chapter is fun, I promise. I was going to update with two in a row but I thought that might be a lot to take in. PLEASE REVIEW. It makes me happy.**


	6. Excuse Me?

**Hello, thank you so much guys! I really appreciate all the happy reviews I am getting.**

* * *

_**6. Excuse me? **_

Katherine frowned as she listened to Elena's plan. _It was actually going to work _was the thought that passed through Katherine's head. She could actually see this coming together, Elena actually had a reasonably diabolical plan.

Katherine laughed, a very shocked and confused laugh and turned to walk away, knowing that she could not and would not let their plan work, because if she did, Elijah would end up dead, and there was something deep down in her that knew she wouldn't like that. So Katherine followed Stefan, she followed him to the Grill and she waited outside with him, keeping her distance so he didn't know she was there.

She heard Damon's vindictive words and she smirked when he spoke about her. What Damon did not know about Katherine, was that she was standing outside waiting to ruin their plan. Elijah stalked out of the Grill, Damon fairly hot on his heels, a smirk on his face. Stefan appeared out of nowhere and Katherine got ready to pounce on them, but before she could react, they staked Elijah. Katherine held a hand to her mouth to stop herself from crying out.

She cursed internally at their cunning plan. They knew she was there, they had to. Because that, staking Elijah in the middle of the parking lot, that was not part of the plan. Katherine stood, prepared to follow them, but then Damon was in front of her smirking 'What are you doing here?' he asked her, looking over her body.

Katherine composed herself and smirked back at him 'Just making sure you don't ruin your plan' she whispered, 'I suppose you are here to, what was it, convince me nicely to give you the dagger?' she asked, raising her eyebrow.

Damon continued to smirk and shook his head, 'Nope, that's her job' he said pointing behind her. Katherine spun to see Bonnie, who threw some kind of powder on her. 'Now get the dagger, and get out' she said to Damon walking off in the opposite direction.

Katherine couldn't feel anything; she was on the ground, struggling to breath. Damon was searching all over her body, trying to be as fast as he could. He found it and smirked, holding it up like he was a hero, he glanced back and her before running off and Katherine sat there, not moving, trying to devise a new plan.

She finally regained feeling in her body and she stood up, frowning at herself. _If I were a Salvatore, where would I kill an original? _She asked herself. She sprinted back to the Boarding House, thinking that that was the only possible place. And thank goodness for Elijah, she was right.

* * *

Elijah woke up to find Damon and Stefan and surprisingly, Elena standing over him, he was unable to move, vervain lined his body. He groaned as he looked at them. 'What are you doing this for? It's not like you can kill me' he muttered, glaring at Damon and Stefan more than he was Elena.

'Yes we can' Elena muttered holding the dagger out at him, she even smiled slightly. 'Katerina gave it to you?' he whispered, not letting his heart feel the pain of betrayal. Damon was looking at Stefan, who was looking at Elijah 'You didn't think she wouldn't want to kill you did you?' he asked, giving a soft smirk, before he realised what was going on.

Damon looked down, also realising 'Wait! You and… Katherine?' he said with disbelief, 'that's why you didn't kill her? Because you _love _her?' he frowned and turned away. Elena looked from Elijah to Stefan to Damon then back to Elijah with a strange look on her face, a look of pity.

She pitied Elijah for what he felt for Katherine. _And so she should,_ he thought angrily.

* * *

Katherine reached the Salvatore Boarding House with a frown on her face, she could hear voices inside the room, one of which made her heart give a tug. She wasn't even really sure why she had to do this, but she would stop them from killing her. Katherine sped into the house, remaining unseen and she walked into Stefan's room silently.

She smirked and picked up his journal throwing it against the wall and then hiding so they couldn't find her. Stefan was up in his room in seconds, a frown on his forehead. Katherine snuck up behind him and pushed a vervain needle into his neck.

'Sorry Stef' she whispered into his ear and she lifted him onto the bed gently. She smiled at herself and made another noise, trying to lure Damon up to her. 'Stefan?' he called out, obviously frowning, wondering what could be taking his brother so long. Damon said something to Elena then, something which Katherine didn't quite understand but it sounded something like, 'Stay' and then she heard footsteps on the stairs.

Katherine smirked in anticipation and hid behind the door, Damon walked in slowly, his eyes widening when he saw Stefan at which point Katherine appeared. But he was ready for her, he shoved her into the wall and she smirked, shoving him back her hand around his throat.

She growled and snapped his neck, letting him fall to the floor with a thud. She let out a breath and made her way out the room. 'Damon?' Elena called, worried for the eldest brother. Katherine appeared at the top of the steps 'He isn't going to hear you' she muttered, slowly making her way towards Elena.

Elena glared at her and looked down at Elijah. She looked back to Katherine and then plunged the dagger into his chest. Katherine screamed, slamming Elena against the wall, flaunting her vampire face.

'What are you doing?' Elena screamed at her, struggling against her hand. Katherine frowned and bashed her head into the wall, causing her to fall unconscious. Katherine turned back to Elijah and pulled the dagger out of his chest, touching his face softly.

She frowned, hating herself for the emotions that were obvious in her actions. Katherine knew it would take a while for him to wake up, so she sat by him, her hand wresting on his chest, her eyes wresting on his face.

* * *

**Yes a little development of Elijah/Katherine. I kept meaning to put it in the last chapter, but it sort of just fit into this one, I didn't have to think about it.**

**Please Review. It makes my day.**


	7. The Storm is coming

**I was soooo keen when I sat down to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it and much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**So, I know I didn't get any more reviews, but I truly could not help myself. Hope someone is reading.**

* * *

_**7. The storm is coming.**_

Elijah awoke with a start, looking wildly around at his surroundings. Katherine was there, or was it Elena. No, it was definitely Katherine. He frowned, not sure why she was there, her hand was on his chest and she actually looked panicked. But the minute Elijah's eyes focused on her, her face turned back to the normal, Katheriney face that Elijah had, well, grown accustomed to.

He sat up and glared at her. 'You gave them the dagger' he accused, hitting her hand away from him. Elijah regrated it, the moment the words escaped his lips. Katherine's face turned cold, any emotion that was there, was now gone and buried in her. 'Actually, the stupid witch attacked me and Damon _took _it from me… Speaking of the delicious Damon, he and Stefan are upstairs and I expect they will be awakening soon' she told him snarkily, standing up and turning towards the door.

Elijah followed her frowning 'Well thank you Katerina, I guess, for not handing it to them willingly… I assume you have it now?' he asked her, looking around casually remembering Elena being in the room. She was, however, no longer there and he turned back to Katherine who was looking at him with a strange smile. 'Notice something missing?' she asked him tilting her head to the side and grinning wickedly.

'I have taken Elena, all part of the plan you see…' she whispered smiling at him sweetly. Elijah's frown deepened 'and what plan is this Katerina?' he asked her, moving towards her so they were now inches away from each other. Elijah was trying to control his thoughts while he tried to seduce her, but he was struggling. She smirked at him and allowed him to advance, Elijah could tell she was not planning on saying anything. Elijah frowned and began walking away, because he knew that if he didn't he would surely end up doing something he regret.

'I need her, so I can give her to Klaus in exchange for my freedom' she whispered, not looking at him, just looking ahead. 'I figured that because I ruined the ritual for him last time, I would help him do it this time.' She finished, looking at her feet. Then it all dawned on Elijah. 'That Lockwood boy, you made him turn so Niklaus could use him, and Caroline…' Elijah smiled at how well thought out Katherine's plan was.

He turned back to her and kept his face straight, with the slightest hint of amusement. 'You think he will forgive you for making him wait 500 years longer than was necessary?' he laughed at her, she glared at him. Elijah moved back over to her until their faces were millimetres from each other's, finally he seemed to be having some impact on her, she let out a breath. It washed over his face and made his hairs stand on end.

'Katerina' he whispered, his breath washing over her now, she made a strange sound, like she was trying to control herself and she whispered back 'Yes?'. Elijah's nerves were astounding, he could not believe himself for what he was about to do. He didn't like that he wanted to but he did. He really really wanted to kiss her. And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

Katherine let out a breath of air as he moved closer to her. 'Katerina?' he whispered, his breath washing over her. Katherine couldn't compose herself any longer, she made a noise, a strangled exasperated noise. 'Yes?' she whispered back breathily, wanting him to kiss her badly. Wanting him to prove to her that someone still cared. And that is what he did. The second his lips touched hers Katherine lost control completely. She kissed him back softly and hungrily at the same time, she deepened the kiss, pushing him back against the wall. But this was Elijah. She could not control him the way she had controlled others in the past.

* * *

Elijah pulled her around and slammed her into the wall, returning his lips to hers hungrily, not daring to think about anything, just letting himself go, for once in his life! He trailed his hands down her leg, which she had wrapped around his hips somewhere in the process. She was moaning slightly now, kissing him back with such force that Elijah had to force himself away.

They couldn't. This was Katherine. The one girl who he had vowed never to let her control him. He pulled back and looked at her, he begged himself not to continue kissing her, as much as he wanted to. Katherine actually looked hurt that he had pulled away and she turned away and began walking out. Elijah let her go, not wanting to follow in case he did something... again.

* * *

Katherine walked from the house, not letting herself think about what had just happened. The pain in her heart at his rejection was the worst kind of pain she had ever felt. Of course, it was the first time she _had _been rejected, and it was certainly having a strange effect on her. One which she could not have anticipated at all.

She tried to stop the tears before they came, she willed herself not to cry. But of course, as everything was going wrong for her that day, this was too. The hot tears fell from her eyes, and she struggled not to make any noise, knowing that the second she did Elijah would be out there with her, determined to torment her. Katherine stomped away from the house, creating a path of destruction, knocking down trees as she past them.

Katherine was angry at herself for kissing him, angry at him for kissing her. Katherine frowned and swore to herself, regretting it almost instantly as she realised Elijah was standing behind her. She spun and glared at him. 'What?' she asked him snappily.

Elijah just frowned back and kissed her, sliding his hands around her waist, pulling her close to him. Katherine frowned at first, tempted to push him away. But then she let him continue. She didn't kiss him back, but she didn't move. Katherine was hating herself for her emotions, but she knew that should could no longer resist, she kissed him back pulled his face closer to hers. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, Elijah let out a soft moan against her lips and pressed her against the tree.

Neither of them could truly understand the implications this encounter would place on their relationship, but at that moment they certainly didn't care. They wanted each other, and they had each other.

* * *

**So, this chapter made me happy. Please review, tell me what you like or don't like. :D Makes my day. **


	8. The Calm after the Storm

**Sometimesmilla – thank you so much, I appreciate your kind words and really hope you continue reading. **

**I really wasn't too sure where to take it this chapter, so I just figured there would be a little regret involved.**

* * *

_**8. The calm after the storm**_

Katherine had never regretted things, but this. This she regretted. She didn't know what could have been going through her head. She didn't realise the severity of her actions and she certainly didn't realise that this was life changing. Or, after life changing.

Katherine sighed and began pacing in the little room she had inhibited at Mrs Flowers' bed and breakfast. She let her thoughts wander back to the time she spent with Elijah, and she let her emotions go, feeling everything she had felt in her heart when she was with him.

Katherine let out a shaky breath, continuing to pace. How could she have been so stupid, this was Elijah. Elijah was one of the people she had been running from for the last 500 years and now she has slept him with.

Katherine hit her head against the wall with a groan. She continued to hit her head at least five times before she sank to the ground. Katherine was truly mad at herself, she always did this. Ruin something that was good and innocent by just allowing herself to follow her sexual urges.

Of course, Elijah was attractive, but that was the problem, he was attractive! Katherine sighed and put her head in her hands. She was sitting cross-legged on the ground, her head aching slightly and her brain screaming at her for being an idiot. There was no denying, it was fantastic! But there was that little case of it being _Elijah that_ was what was bothering her.

* * *

Elijah stood looking into the mirror, unable to wipe the smile of his own face. Of course, he wanted to. He did not want to be happy about what happened between Katherine and himself, but he was. He was happy, and that was killing him. And yet, he could not manage to stop smiling, he could not manage to stop being happy that he had finally gotten the woman who had controlled his heart for many years.

Elijah sighed and fought to compose his face. Of course he was not proud that it happened and he would certainly not do it again, but it was some sort of achievement that she actually had wanted him, that was what Elijah could pride himself on. That he actually managed to get Katherine Pierce, the slut of all vampires.

Elijah frowned. On second thought, perhaps this wasn't as much of an achievement as he thought it was, Katherine did have a long list of, well, people she had slept with, adding Elijah's name to that didn't really seem like that big of a deal.

Elijah sighed, finally losing his perkiness. There truly was nothing good about what had happened between him and Katherine, and now there was nothing but dirty shame.

Elijah sat on the edge of his bed and stared out the window, not wanting to admit to himself that this fact hurt him. He never suspected for a moment that Katherine only slept with him because she was Katherine. Because that's just who she is. No, this thought did not occur to Elijah, but now that he did think of it, his heart certainly did sink, and he certainly did get mad at Katherine.

Elijah was not special to her. Elijah was just another one of her slutty one night stands, one of the people she slept with just because she could. Elijah could not help himself, he felt the weight drop onto his shoulders and he felt his heart give an inevitable twang of sadness and hurt.

Elijah had betrayed himself, he had betrayed his usual calm and composed exterior and it was all for Katherine Pierce? What was he thinking? Elijah wanted to go back in time and take it all back.

A regret? No, it couldn't possibly be. Elijah Mikaelson did not have regrets. He was too composed to ever make mistakes. His plans were far too well thought out to have any flaws what-so-ever, and there was no way Elijah Mikaelson would sleep with Katherine Pierce. Elijah sighed and turned back to the mirror angrily. _So who am I?_

* * *

Katherine hit the back of her head against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut tight. She simply could no longer compose her thoughts, she needed to get a drink. Katherine stood and sighed as she grabbed her jacket and left for the Grill. Katherine just couldn't take her own thoughts anymore.

She ordered a drink and sat and the bar looking around the Grill, trying to look like her normal Katheriney self. But failing. No matter what, Katherine could simply not forget Elijah, she could not forget what had happened, and her torture was remembering it over and over again. She turned back to the bartender and frowned at herself. There was no denying what was plain to Katherine, she was undeniably in love with Elijah Mikaelson.

But just because she felt it didn't mean she had to act on it – right? Katherine stood with a sigh and turned to leave but gasped when she realised Elijah was standing right behind her. She frowned and looked away from him 'What?' she snapped, not daring to look in his eyes.

She regretted using that tone when she saw Elijah's face, although he tried to keep the expression calm and even remotely happy, there was no denying the look in his eyes was anything but sadness that she had snapped. 'I was simply buying a drink Katerina, I thought you may care to join me' he muttered, his face polite and composed.

Katherine made an exasperated noise 'No thank you Elijah, I was just leaving' she muttered pushing past him to leave. Katherine knew that she could not stay there without wanting him again, and Katherine was not ready to have that feeling again, she was not ready to admit her feelings and she certainly wasn't ready to face Elijah just yet.

* * *

Elijah frowned and let her push past him before following her. 'Katerina?' he muttered following her outside and grabbing her arm. 'You needn't leave on my account' he tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, he did not want her to see how much he wanted her.

He couldn't, he wouldn't. Because Elijah didn't even want himself to see how much he wanted her, because the second he did, the second it would hurt, and Elijah was certainly not in the mood to be hurt, especially not by the likes of Katherine Pierce.

Katherine turned to glare at him. 'Elijah you are hurting me' she whimpered innocently. Elijah frowned and let go of her arm, looking into her eyes, which was a mistake as he let the feelings surface.

* * *

Katherine and Elijah stared at each other for a long while both realising how much then wanted the other, Elijah frowned and took a step back, Katherine made a noise and ran away.

They both knew that this was the start of something out of their hands. So as each of them went home thinking about each other, they each made a promise. They promised to tell each other how they felt the next time they saw each other.

* * *

**:D This is just making me really happy. I think I lost it a little bit in the last two chapters, the narration didn't seem right?**


	9. Feelin' way too damb good

**So, thanks to those who read. :) I really wanted to continue so I've updated. :)**

* * *

_**9. Feelin' way too damb good.**_

Katherine frowned, letting her feet hit the ground with enough force that her heels made loud clicking sounds. She knew that this was dangerous ground, but she just couldn't take it anymore. It was like she _needed _him, like she just had to have him right then. Katherine had never felt that way about a man before.

Of course, people had certainly felt that way about her but that was just an obvious thing. Katherine continued to pace, not allowing herself to think like this anymore, she would have to tell him and then she would have to leave. He certainly would not feel the same way about her and she would not stick around long enough to be rejected again.

She was quite annoyed with herself, she had never allowed herself to get this emotionally attached to anything before, the Salvatore's were proof of this. While yes, Katherine had loved them and toyed with them, she still did what was necessary to save herself. Better they die than her.

Katherine frowned and stopped moving, just standing in the little room where she was staying. There was absolutely no way she could get out of this without telling Elijah that she could have some kind of strange stirrings for him, and this was obviously bound to end up in some kind of hurt and her plans being chucked drastically down the drain, never to be seen again.

So much for busting her arse to get a werewolf, tracking the Lockwood family for years and selecting Mason, and then happily stumbling upon little Tyler. So much for strategically turning Caroline to get back at Stefan and also to follow her master plan. So much for locating Elena and keeping her relatively safe, she could have killed her and enjoyed it, but no.

This would only prove much more detrimental than what she was hoping. Katherine sighed and turned back to the issue at hand, Elijah. As she stood there, thinking about the man who had chased her, scared her and more importantly, awakened something in her that no one else had been able to, she knew that she simply must go and find him.

* * *

Elijah was lying on his couch, his eyes closed and his heart heavy. He knew that he loved her. For years he'd known. But no, he did not do anything about it, and no, he wouldn't do any more about it. He would break the promise he had made to himself, he had to.

He simply could not string himself along anymore, or Katherine for that matter. It was not fair to either of them. Especially himself. Elijah knew that he meant absolutely nothing to Katherine, how could he? She had run from him for years, she had hated him. She _does _hate him.

Elijah sighed and sat up, wresting his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together, hanging his head in shame. 'What is wrong with you Elijah?' he muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut.

'There isn't anything wrong with you' Katherine whispered tenderly standing behind him and staring at him. Elijah's head snapped up and looked at her shocked. What was she doing here?

'Don't you know how rude it is to enter someone's home without knocking' he muttered snappily, standing up and looking at her. Elijah sighed and closed his eyes again 'what do you want Katerina?' he asked her tiredly, hoping that she would just get the gloating torture over with.

He looked at her and tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at her with extremely tired and pained eyes, just wanting her to leave. As if she sensed this, Katherine took a step back 'I just- I'm sorry Elijah, if you don't want me here, then I will just leave…' she muttered back at him. Elijah frowned 'What did you come for Katerina?' he asked taking a step towards her and extending his hand awkwardly, not wanting her to leave.

There were several reasons he didn't want her to leave, and he tried to tell himself that the more pressing one was that she had Elena somewhere and before she took of he needed to know, but, of course, the real reason was Elijah just wanted to look at her and be around her. Katherine turned back to face him, a frown on her face and her eyes on her feet. She took a deep breath and brought her gaze up to his, opening her mouth and leaving it open for a few seconds before speaking.

'I am here because I think I may possibly have some feelings for you and they are ruining everything, and I just thought I should probably tell you' she muttered, holding his gaze and letting out the rest of her breath is a rush of hot air. Elijah stood there in shock for a few seconds and then he moved towards her slowly, taking her face in his hands. 'Katerina I-' he stopped short, genuinely confused as to what to say.

What could he say? "I've loved you for 500 years but I still tried to kill you savagely for my crazy older brother"? No, Elijah knew he couldn't say that. So instead, he let his actions speak rather than his words. He kissed her furiously, sliding his hand around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Katherine's lips remained stunned under his for a few moments before she fully realised what was happening.

Elijah felt her kiss him back and she touched his face, pulling him closer and closer to her. With every kiss he grew more and more excited, he wasn't really sure how this was possible. How could Katherine Pierce, aka Katerina Petrova possibly like him? But in those moments Elijah did not care, he just wanted her, and to make matters better, she wanted him.

Elijah awoke with Katherine by his side, lying there completely beautiful, with a sheet draped over her body. Her body which Elijah had previously ravaged, he grinned to himself and watched her sleep, completely content with himself and his life at that time.

She was beautiful and there was certainly not denying that at all and now she was his. Or, he was hers. Elijah wasn't too sure how it was going to work out, perhaps they would "date" or perhaps it would be more of a "friends with benefits" kind of scenario.

Elijah knew that he was not good at being a "boyfriend" and so the latter would probably be best for that case, however Elijah also knew that he wasn't "friends" with Katherine. He could not trust himself to leave it purely as friends and not lovers. He simply could not do that.

Whatever Katherine wanted to do, he would do but he knew that in his heart he would rather be her boyfriend. Elijah sighed slightly, knowing that he would be a horrible boyfriend, controlling and stubborn, but then so was Katherine.

In a lot of ways, they would make the perfect couple, but they would also be the worst couple in existence. All Elijah knew now was that there was no turning back, there was officially something between him and Katherine, and he liked it.

* * *

**So yay. Please Review. It makes me so happy. :D**


	10. Don't leave me

**Sooooo, thank you to The Original Bitch, I hope you are reading this. I love getting reviews and I love everyone eagerness so thankyou for your kind words! :)**

* * *

_**1o. Don't leave me.**_

Katherine simply couldn't explain what her heart was telling her. Nor could she explain what her head was telling her, but if she could pin point it to one emotion, or one feeling, it would be love.

Katherine loved Elijah, and now there was absolutely no denying it. He knew, obviously they had slept together more than once now and she was still there, in his bed staring at him while he was staring back at her.

The way she had moaned his name when he peppered kisses all over her body was certainly proof of her love for him, he had touched her in ways no man had touched her before, touching her very heart and not just her body.

Katherine knew that there was no turning back, no denying what was clear to her, she knew, that Elijah was the one. Even thinking this sounded crazy to her. Elijah Mikaelson couldn't possibly be the person who awaked Katerina Petrova, and yet it was rather fitting in so many ways, as he was one of the ones who buried her, deep down inside.

Katherine knew that it was truly obvious, his betrayal had hurt so much, what Klaus wanted from her was shocking of course, but the hurtful part was that everything she had with Elijah was fake, he never cared for her.

That is what killed Katerina Petrova, that is what tore her away from everyone thus creating Katherine Pierce, master manipulator and sex goddess. Elijah had done that to her, and now he was atoning for that, by bringing her back into existence, loving her like no man had before.

Katherine would be his, she was his, like putty in his hands. He whispered to her softly, saying her name like only Elijah could, asking her if this was really what she wanted. His whispers gave her shivers, everything about him was so perfect, so much so that Katherine couldn't control her body around him, and that had never happened with any other man.

Katherine continued to stare into his eyes, his beautiful eyes, hating herself and yet loving herself for the situation she had found herself in. Was it possible that after years of running, searching, toying, destroying, she had actually found someone who genuinely made her feel… something.

Katherine smiled softly at him before rolling off the bed and getting dressed, Elijah's eyes following her as she did so. She was happy, content and finally able to see her plans clearly. She, and she truly couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she would let Elena go.

* * *

Elijah watched her as she dressed herself, not liking that she was covering up her beautiful features, features which were now his. Elijah didn't like himself for the possessive way he thought of her, but he couldn't help it.

Katherine Pierce _was _now his, and there was nothing that would change this. Elijah lay back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what could possibly go on from here. Not just between him and Katherine, but in terms of his brother.

Niklaus would surely know of Elena by now, and that meant he was on his way, with a wolf and a witch, perhaps even a vampire. And how then, would Elijah kill his brother, he knew that the sacrifice must happen, and he knew that Elena must die.

Elijah frowned and sighed at the same time. Elena. Katherine had her somewhere, and although he and Katherine were intimate with each other, he doubted she would simply spill all her little plans and secrets. No, not Katerina Petrova, she would draw this out not letting him see any of her mischievous and cunning plans.

Elijah would not know, until she wanted him to know. Another thing that attracted him to Katherine. Elijah tried to take his thoughts off the woman who was dressing in his room and back to his brother, and his brothers obvious plan to break his curse.

The thought had never occurred to Elijah that Klaus would already be there, and of course, he was.

* * *

Klaus smirked happily as he approached the town, his hands by his side as were his two faithful witches. 'Home sweet home' he murmured before walking into the apartment they had gotten, one that was in Rhetta's name.

He walked inside after she happily invited him in and looked around. 'Boring little joint isn't it sweetheart?' he said smirking at her, raising his eyebrow slightly.

Rhetta smiled back at him and began unpacking and moving stuff around, her grimours were soon to be placed on the table, Maddox came to stand beside her and they both just read through them.

Undeniably, Klaus found this boring and he went to find something better to do, or drink, or both.

* * *

Katherine was standing outside the room where she was keeping Elena, she had made it nice, her slightly humane side and the side which had endured the same treatment years ago wanted her to be somewhat comfortable.

She opened the door and frowned as Elena threw something at her. 'Now now Elena, be nice' she chided closing the door behind her and frowning at her unappreciatively.

'You needn't be so nasty, you see, I intend to release you… circumstances have changed slightly you see, things that didn't seem to matter, matter suddenly' Katherine said to her, almost smiling as she looked at her descendant appreciating the manners in which they were alike and yet, so grateful they were different.

Katherine watched as Elena's expression softened, desperately wanting to know what could have changed, worry clear on her face. Elena thought someone was dead, or hurt, someone else who was necessary for the ritual.

'Tyler?' Elena barely managed to say before looking at Katherine, the worry clear in her eyes. Katherine rolled her own eyes, which apart from a certain glimmer, were identical to Elena's. 'Your little wolf friend is fine, all your friends are… consider this more of a change of heart that real circumstances' Katherine said frowning slightly at the word heart before stepping over closer to Elena, staring into her eyes.

'You will leave Mystic Falls, not looking back and you will take Damon and Stefan with you, no matter what they say' she compelled her, handing her necklace back to her as she was finished. Elena looked simply terrified as she took her necklace.

'Katherine he'll kill them, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler… Jeremy' she squeaked out the last name, her eyes filling with tears as she stared back into Katherine's. But Katherine knew she would be able to protect them, she knew that Elena's family wouldn't get hurt. She simply shook her head and pushed her towards the door, Katherine could stop this. Katherine _had_ to stop this.

* * *

**So please review as it makes me really happy. I would like to know if this is actually good, or if it's just my imagination... being silly. :)**


	11. How

**:D OMG! I got on not expecting to see anymore reviews, ****Kendra009****, thank you! **

**The Original Bitch**** – no I am not going to follow the Season 2 storyline, as you've probably already noticed, I completely ignored Klaus using Alaric's body, and I am planning on NOT using Jenna in the sacrifice, if there is a sacrifice. In all honestly, I don't know what I am planning you, just like me, will have to wait and see. My ideas are always changing chapter to chapter. Probably not the best way of writing, but with fanfiction I find it easier. **

**Thank you so much for reading people and I'd love to hear from you more. **

* * *

_**11. How**_

Katherine was pacing, she knew that what she had done had been foolish but there was something inside of her that just knew she had to. Her human side was shining through and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

Elijah had done this, but she couldn't help smile when she thought of his name, of course this was his doing, he was bringing back Katerina and not letting her be buried anymore. This was the poor Katerina who had lost her family because of Klaus, and she was not going to let that happen to Elena.

No Katherine was finally becoming… selfless, or something similar and she didn't really know how to explain it. If she thought about it, it was probably just her trying to make up for her families death and not letting Klaus break the ritual, she couldn't let that happen because then there would be no hope of killing him. Katherine stopped pacing, her feet were making clicking noises that were giving her a headache.

She frowned, vampires don't get headaches, this was obviously just her nerves playing tricks on her. Nerves? What was happening to her. Katherine Pierce didn't get nerves. She looked at the clock and realised that in approximately an hour, Elijah would be returning from his "errand" that he told her about, mysterious and vague. But that was Elijah.

Katherine smiled softly when she realised her nerves must be for Elijah, she hadn't felt this way about anyone since she was human, and surprisingly it was for Elijah back then too. The humour in Katherine's situation was evident, but she didn't really feel like laughing.

She wasn't going to tell Elijah that she had made Elena run off with her Salvatore's, even though out of everyone, he could do the most protecting, but no. Katherine couldn't trust that he wouldn't just defy her, go behind her back and out plan her plan.

Katherine continued pacing, her feet making the horrible clicking noise, a noise which over the years had helped her plan, and helped her think, but not now. This was different. Emotions were involved.

* * *

Elijah was in the Grill, thinking of course about Katerina when he heard an ice cold and horribly smooth voice. 'Hello Brother, quite a surprise to see you here' Klaus murmured as Elijah slowly looked up to glare at him.

'You truly didn't expect me to be here Niklaus? I rather doubt that' he replied still glaring at his brother. Klaus smiled at him, like a brother would before clamping his hand over his shoulder and leading him out to the parking lot.

Elijah was hesitant at first, but whatever brotherly dispute this was could not be overheard by Caroline who was sitting in the corner of the Grill speaking with Bonnie. Elijah knew the minute he stepped outside that this was a bad idea as Klaus plunged a dagger into his chest, killing him.

* * *

Caroline was sitting across from Bonnie, listening to her in shock barely paying attention to the fact that Elijah was there and talking to someone. That was until she heard the person's name. Niklaus.

Caroline looked over and saw them Elijah leaving with Klaus she opened her mouth in shock staring at them. Bonnie was a little concerned at this. 'Caroline? Care? What is it? _Who _is it?' she was asking her, looking at her extremely concerned.

Caroline just held up a hand to silence her listening to Klaus kill Elijah outside. Caroline stood up and grabbed Bonnie's hand dragging her out the back exit and dragging her to her car where she could finally tell her what happened. 'Klaus just killed Elijah. We need to find Elena' she said.

* * *

Katherine was still pacing, getting more and more anxious that Elijah wasn't home. He said he would be there, and he wasn't. She frowned and picked up her phone, no missed calls. Katherine knew that Elijah would tell her should something else arise, which made her even more concerned that there was something wrong.

This was not the normal, carefully planned, cool and collected Katherine, this was the crazed and concerned Katherine that only came out to play once every few centuries. Katherine stared down at her phone begging it to ring when it suddenly did. Katherine jumped so high that she almost didn't see who it was, and it was, of course, Elijah.

She stared at it like it was a ghost for a few moments before answering it. 'Where are you? I am freaking out' she said as soon as she answered. She regretted this sentence of course, as it gave Klaus a small glimpse into Elijah and Katherine's intimate relationship.

'Oh he's quite dead sweetheart, no need to worry anymore' he said back to her coolly, his voice the same soft and yet so deadly tone. Katherine froze, not really sure what he had just said, and yet so positive of what he just said.

She didn't answer which only spurred Klaus on further. 'Why does my brother have your number?' he asked her a hint of a smile in his tone. She couldn't speak, she simply couldn't say anything back to this person, the person who had ruined her life and now taken Elijah from her.

'Or more importantly, why were you worried about him?' he asked again, the same amused tone evident , he wanted an answer, she would give him an answer. 'Because he compelled me to stay in the Boarding House' she said lying but, he didn't know that.

'You just told me where you are Katerina' he chuckled 'are you telling me the truth?' Katherine frowned, he knew she was lying and yet, what else could she say. "Oh I'm just at your brothers pace, why don't you just drop by?" Katherine shook her head and hung up the phone, throwing it across the room just to distance herself from him.

All would be okay though, because she would wait until Elijah got back. But Elijah was dead. He wasn't coming back. Katherine frowned and went to her back which had her keys and purse in it, she picked up her phone and ran from the room reaching the door and flinging it open only to scream when she saw him standing there.

'Hello sweetheart' Klaus said, tilting his head to the side and smirking at her.

* * *

**That was unexpected even for me… But I like it, I hope you do to. PLEASE REVIEW :) Makes me happy... makes me cry with happiness. :)**


	12. Scream

**Wow. More reviews, thanks so much. I am really surprised that I am getting any response at all so thanks.**

* * *

**12. Scream**

Katherine had screamed when he grabbed her, and screamed when he put her in the car. The screaming only ceased when he told her to shut up. Katherine was scared, and it took a lot to make Katherine Peirce scared.

But honestly who wouldn't be scared of Klaus, he's terrifying and now Katherine was in his clutches once more, and it was only a matter of seconds before she died. Klaus opened her door and held his hand out to escort her out, but she ignored it, getting out of the car herself. Klaus gave a genuinely amused smile and led her into an apartment.

The second he opened the door Katherine saw Elijah's body, lying on the kitchen table. Dead. Katherine made a little squealing noise and went to run to him but Klaus grabbed her arm. 'You will not remove the dagger' he told her, looking into her eyes compellingly.

Katherine pulled her arm out of his grip and went to Elijah, moving with much less urgency now. When she reached him she just looked at him. This couldn't be happening, she had only seen him hours earlier, in his bed with her.

He couldn't be here now, not like this. But he was. Katherine could not deny what was clear to her eyes, Elijah was dead. Katherine forced herself not to cry. She was still taking vervain, so she could pull the dagger out, but she had to think logically about this. If she did, she would no doubt be dead in seconds and if she didn't, Elijah would still be dead.

Her hands moved to his face, touching it softly. She was aware of the eyes on her but she was past caring about what Klaus thought of her, she was past caring about her plans. All she wanted was Elijah back.

She looked at Klaus and glared 'Why did you kill him?' she asked angrily, her face betraying her, showing her obvious emotions. Klaus just smirked at her, 'why do you care sweetheart?' he asked taking a few steps towards her. Katherine under normal circumstances would have been terrified, but right now her only thoughts were for Elijah.

Katherine held her ground glaring at Klaus with her full force, enough to make anyone back down. Anyone but Klaus. He laughed at her expression and touched her face softly his fingers grazing from her cheek bone to her collar bone.

She shivered slightly at his touch but otherwise held her cold stare. Katherine wouldn't tell him about Elijah. He could figure that one out for himself, as he probably had already. Klaus laughed at her expression, 'Has my brother touched your heart Katerina?' he asked her pushing her to the side to look at Elijah.

Katherine stumbled slightly but managed to glare at him and not overreact to much to him being next to Elijah. If she stripped away all her other emotions, she was quite proud of herself for being able to hold it all together. Katherine was anything but calm normally. Sadistic, yes. Psychotic, yes. But not calm. Katherine circled back around to stand on the other side of the table, looking at Klaus, Elijah between them.

She wouldn't deny what was plain to his eyes, but she certainly was not going to say anything to him. But as she looked down at Elijah she knew. She knew that she had made a mistake by telling Elena to leave town.

She knew that being at Elijah's was a mistake. She knew that her whole life was a mistake. How could she even consider not trying to save him. Klaus looked at her for a few seconds before turning to the kitchen to get a blood bag.

This was her chance, Katherine looked around, what could she possibly use to get rid of the dagger. Fire. There was a big wood fire in the middle of the room and Katherine knew that even if it didn't destroy it the fire would give Elijah enough time to wake up and get out.

If Katherine distracted Klaus long enough. Katherine placed her hand on the dagger and pulled it out slowly, not making a sound, taking it in her hand and creeping over to the fire just as silently.

Katherine looked towards Elijah and placed the dagger in the fire, it made a soft sound but then Katherine went to the kitchen to distract Klaus. She had a long night ahead of her.

* * *

Elijah awoke with a soft gasp, looking around the room, he had never been here before. Elijah tried to keep the concern for Katherine out of his head but it was undeniable that it was there. Had she realised that he had been dead? How long had he been dead?

Elijah frowned and touched his chest where the dagger was, just a pool of dried blood now. 'Hello brother' Klaus voice echoed through the room, Elijah turned to glare at Klaus. He wished he didn't because the sight that he saw was not pretty.

Katherine lay bloodied on the floor at his feet, a stake in her stomach and her neck snapped. He had tortured her. Elijah hissed when he saw her and he stood up glaring at Klaus who was relaxing in an arm chair.

'Why didn't you just kill her brother?' he asked Klaus, trying to keep his voice calm an even, which wasn't hard considering this was Elijah. Klaus continued to smirk at him, holding a stake in his hand the dagger apparently – missing.

'Because then I would never find the dagger, brother' he replied evenly. Klaus stood and nudged Katherine's arm with his foot, before stepping over her. 'Sneaky Katerina as always' he said with a smirk on his face, leaving to stand by the fire gazing into it, probably pondering his next big move.

Elijah watched him for a bit before turning to look back at Katherine, crouching down beside her and pulling out the stake. 'You fancy her brother? Again' Klaus asked, his gaze not wavering from the flames.

Elijah ignored him, touching Katherine's face softly and snapping her neck back in place and resting his hand against her neck. 'And she fancies you' he continued, pondering their situation to himself.

Elijah looked back at him for a few seconds, taking in his posture. He didn't know what he was doing, despite the smirk on his face Klaus was panicked. He was staring into the fire with such force that Elijah wasn't truly convinced he wasn't making the flames himself.

Elijah frowned and turned back to Katherine, seeing the colour slowly returning to her face as she healed. Elijah put a hand over her mouth, knowing that when she woke she would make noise, as her eyes flew open and she jumped she looked at him with a worried stare.

Elijah moved his hand and raised a finger to silence her, seeing that Klaus's gaze was still on the fire. He touched the side of Katherine's face and lifted her up slightly, looking into her eyes happy she was okay.

Katherine just stared back at him, no emotions on her face at all, just staring. Elijah frowned and looked back at Klaus for a second, he hadn't seemed to notice her waking up at all, so he turned back to her and mouthed; "run" before standing up and turning towards Klaus, not waiting to see her reaction.

* * *

**Please review. It makes me happy. **


	13. Where are you?

**Kendra009 – No emotions because she was trying to be tough. :D I probably should have explained that better. **

**Thank you so much dear readers for continuing with me through my epic musings. :D I love writing this fic so much as I am not-so-secretly in love with Elijah… and Katherine. :D**

* * *

_**13. Where are you?**_

Klaus knew that Katherine was escaping as he looked at the fire. But he didn't care. He did not want Katerina, she could wait for another time. Klaus had bigger fish to fry. He looked up at Elijah and smirked, seeing him standing in front of the door a hateful expression on his face.

Elijah looked at him like he already knew what Klaus was going to do. Klaus supposed it was fairly obvious when one puts decent thought into it. One could figure out exactly what Klaus was going to do. Why kill Katerina when he could so easily make her run for another 500 years?

Klaus smirked right at Elijah, and Elijah glared right back at Klaus. They stood like that for a while, not bothering to say anything to each other until Elijah took a breath.

'We simply cannot stand here like this forever Niklaus, simply tell me what you want' he said tiredly, looking out the window behind Klaus at the pitch black sky. Klaus simply laughed once and walked to take a seat in the arm chair by the fire, he slumped in it arrogantly.

He had no intentions of telling Elijah about his master plan, for he wasn't even sure he had a master plan. Of course, on the agenda there were several items and the first item was to break the curse. But then, undoubtedly, that branched off into many mini agendas, all of which had several items on them.

It was all too confusing to try and explain it to Elijah and he wasn't going to sit there and stare at him. Klaus needed Elijah dead. He needed all his family dead and gone so he could do what he had to do. But he did not need to end his brother's life that very night, perhaps it would be best to keep him around so that he knows where Katherine is.

Even if that was the only reason, with the dagger being burned by the fire, even if he put it out Elijah would be gone in seconds. So Klaus smirked at Elijah 'I want the curse to be broken Elijah, killing you was just… a whim, I didn't plan it you see, and then Katerina got in the way' he said happily, smirking at his brother.

'Quite the relationship you have there brother' Klaus stood back up again, his expression gleeful contrasting brilliantly with his brother, which was slightly worried. Klaus looked back into the fire at the dagger which surprisingly didn't melt from the flames but instead remained in perfect shape.

'Clever Katerina' he muttered smirking into the flames at her brilliant idea of hiding it where he could not touch it. Klaus heard Elijah shift uncomfortably before speaking.

'Well then if you don't mind, I'll be going. I have no desire to associate myself with you brother, as far as I am concerned we are not family' he said rather snappily before turning and leaving. Klaus didn't follow. He would let his brother and his toy live. For now.

* * *

Katherine was back at Elijah's. Probably a foolish place to be when Klaus could easily come looking for her, but she was certain that if he did she would want to die anyway. Katherine regretted the last few moments she spent with Elijah.

What If they were to be her last and all she had done was nod at him, staring into his eyes without so much as a soft smile to show that she cared. No Katherine had remained emotionless, as she always did when under pressurised situations and she would regret it for eternity if anything were to happen to Elijah.

How did Katherine know that Klaus didn't have a stake from the white oak tree? She didn't. Elijah could be dead on the floor of that little apartment and Katherine wouldn't know. Ever. Not unless she went back. Katherine had to go back for Elijah.

She knew it. But even as she convinced herself that he was hurt, or dead, she still stayed frozen to the spot. Katherine was scared. She was scared of Klaus and her love for Elijah was not enough to propel her to move into harm's way just to save him.

She felt a fool, but she knew it to be true, she would value her life over his. All the things she did while in the moment were entirely different, then it was save Elijah and die, or die. Now it's save Elijah and die, or live, and honestly she knew which one she would rather.

Living without Elijah would be her punishment from Klaus. Katherine remained staring at the wall, still not moving just completely struck with fear until she heard footsteps on the stairs and the door opening. _Shit_. This was either a really good thing, or a really bad thing and Katherine simply could not move to find out.

'Katerina?' he called out to her. Relief washed over her like a tsunami, it spread through her limbs and gave her life, and – thankfully – the ability to move. She sprinted downstairs and slammed into Elijah hugging him harder than she had ever hugged any individual in the entire history of the universe. Or her existence.

But as Katherine held him close to her, she felt him hold her back, his arms rejuvenating her entire self. She let out a breath finally feeling… anything. Her emotions were flooding back into her black heart and she was crying before she knew it. This was a Katherine she never wanted to show to anyone and know she was showing it to _the _one.

* * *

Elijah had left Klaus's shabby apartment and returned to his own house where he was sure Katherine was waiting upstairs. 'Katerina?' he called out to her, hoping to show that it was him and not Klaus.

Elijah was worried, worried that she wasn't there and worried about the emotionless look that she had given him back when she had fled from Klaus's. He was almost completely sure that she had fled but then he heard her sprinting down towards him and flinging herself on him.

Elijah couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was pressing herself to him, squeezing him tight enough to cause permanent damage to a human. He wrapped his arms around her and held her back just as tightly.

Happy that she was pressing her face into his neck, his neck getting wet from her tears, his smile getting bigger and his relief growing that she was here. 'Elijah' she muttered against his neck, shaking her head slightly before pulling back to look at him, her teary eyes staring into his happy eyes.

'Katerina' he whispered back to her before pulling her face in to his and kissing her deeply. Elijah felt her return the kiss, lovingly. Her kiss was the most tender kiss he had ever received before, the kiss of true love.

* * *

***shakes head* That was extremely corny… but I don't think I could end it any other way.**

**Please review, it always makes me happy :D**


	14. If you're lonely

**Kendra009 – Thank you! Mainly for your interest this chapter will be 900-ish words of smut-ish writing. : )**

**And of course, a BIG thank you to the darling Kat. Who took the time to read and review every chapter of Petrova Fire. I must ask you, kind readers, to check out her story Love Bites – a Kol and OC story, because it is truly a brilliant one! Like really good!**

**In all honesty, I think I need to do a smut chapter anyways, so just be warned. If you don't like the slightly smutty scenes then proceed with caution. I promise it won't be tooooooo smutty, I don't really know how to write it. : )**

* * *

_**14. If you're lonely.**_

Elijah kissed Katherine with all the passion he could muster. He would admit to himself that he had never felt that way about anyone, and the thought that she did all that she could to make sure he didn't "die", and he didn't, that thought only made him love her more than he ever thought possible.

The sounds she was making now where driving him crazy, her soft moans spurring him on, driving him to the edge of his seat, forcing him to do things that the normal Elijah wouldn't have done. His hand ran along her body, up her smooth leg, resting on her thigh as he kissed down her jaw line, absolutely loving the sounds she was making.

She moaned his name softly and that only encouraged him further, practically forcing him to continued his soft kisses across her collar bone and then pause at her sternum. He had carried her to the bed and removed their clothing, leaving them both completely naked.

Just removing her clothing had made noises radiate from her lips, her desires and his both entwining as one, making it obvious to them both that they definitely wanted the same thing.

His fingers had caressed her face sliding down her neck and then across her collarbone, slowly moving over breasts and down to her hips where he held her firmly. Her fingers had drifted to his neck tangling them in the hair at its nape and pulling his face closer to hers, the whole time the noises still came from her lips, becoming muffled occasionally by his own lips as they moved from her various body parts to her own lips.

Elijah himself was now emitting noises, soft moans of pleasure as she touched his shoulders, as her soft fingers moved over his muscles caressing every inch of his chest gently and lovingly.

As many times as he thought that this was impossible that she was with him, he was now loving Katherine for the third time. There was no way that she didn't love him. Or like him to some extend and he certainly did love her.

But as he kissed Katherine tenderly and she returned those kisses it became evident that they did certainly love each other, more than they thought possible.

* * *

Katherine could not control the moans that came from her mouth, they penetrated her lips without permission but Katherine was almost past caring. All she wanted was Elijah, all she needed was Elijah and – thankfully – she was getting Elijah.

Even though her movements and her moans may have suggested that she was capable of taking her time, or even savouring the moment, Katherine knew that it was only a matter of time before she begged him to love her.

To love her like he had loved her previously, to never leave her when they were finished and to more importantly, leave Mystic Falls so his brother couldn't hurt him. But Katherine struggled to maintain some control, she would enjoy this, and while it may seem like torture, it was certainly the good kind of torture.

The kind of torture one would look forward to, or even crave. Katherine's moans only grew louder and his lips hovered at her hips, she knew what was coming and yet she didn't truly believe that Elijah would do that.

In many ways, she hoped he wouldn't because she knew that she would no longer be able to control herself at all. Thankfully her smirked softly and moved his kisses back up her stomach, trailing his hand up her leg and over her hips only hesitating slightly as they glided over her private parts causing her to shiver slightly under him.

This shiver and her moans only seemed to urge him on more as he positioned himself over her carefully, still kissing her tenderly, his lips never moving too far from her skin and his hands continuing to glide all over her skin, tormenting her and making her moans more distinct and loud. Katherine had always known that Elijah would be experienced, but she could never have imagined just _how _experienced one could be.

And while this was not the first time they had slept together, it was the first time in total honesty. He knew she loved him, he knew she would die for him and if Katherine knew anything, it was that he cared too.

His kisses only confirmed this to her, no one could kiss like that without proper motivation for those kisses. So tender and soft, almost possessive, as if they were kissing something they owned.

And they did, Katherine was his. Katherine's moans when he was kissing her were nothing compared to the moans that radiated from her lips when he was inside her. There was no comparison.

* * *

They continued throughout the night, loving each other with their bodies and souls, finally unifying and becoming one. There was no longer any doubt in either of their minds that they were in love. Utterly in love.

But they faced one epic battle together, they both knew that Klaus was not going to leave, not without what he wanted, and he would either die, or they would all die.

* * *

**So it was about 870 words, most of which was smut. I felt a bit awkward writing the last sentence of Katherine's bit… so sorry if you also found it awkward.**

**Please let me know if you don't like anything, I'll try fix it, or explain it better :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, it makes me happy :) You're probably sick of reading that, if you check out the next chapter I'll write something else ;) **


	15. Forever now?

**Big thank you to TealyBob! :) For reading my fic, I hope you enjoyed it darling. :)**

**And to everyone else who reviewed thank you also :)**

**I was hoping you would enjoy that one. I felt seriously awkward writing it, particularly the last sentence but I think it turned out OK. :)**

* * *

_**15. Forever now?**_

Katherine awoke to see that Elijah was sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. Katherine smiled softly and sat up too, moving over to lean her chin on his shoulder, kissing it once before she did so.

Katherine was finally happy, and she was determined not to let all the other factors distract her from this happiness. 'Katerina' he whispered, smiling and turning his head so their faces where only inches apart. The way he looked at her it was clear that he was worried about something, something was incredibly wrong.

She frowned at him, wondering what could possibly put him in this mood right after they had spent – what she had though – a marvellous night together. 'What?' she asked, sliding her arms around to rest on his stomach, pressing her lips into his shoulder again and leaving them there, looking up at him.

Katherine didn't know what exactly was troubling him, but she could probably guess that it was Klaus. The fact that Klaus had killed him. Elijah took a deep breath and let it out, turning back to look out the window again, moving his hand to rest on her leg and tracing patterns with his thumb.

'Klaus is going to be gunning for us now. Me more than you' he muttered, closing his eyes and frowning, his hand continuing to trace patterns. Katherine frowned, knowing he was right and moved so she was kneeling beside him.

She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. 'We need to leave Elijah. Leave and never come back' she whispered quickly, staring into his calm but worried eyes with the panic and fear obvious in her own.

Elijah simply shook his head and turned his entire body towards her now, Katherine tried not to stare at his body for too long instead moving her eyes back to his and gazing deep into their depth. 'No Katerina, we can't. There is too much at stake if we leave' he told her, touching her face gently.

Katherine could not think of anything that was at stake apart from Elena's family and if Elijah was in danger she would soon forget her sudden urges to be brave and good and kind. She would do anything to protect the man she had spent years running from. Because she loved him.

* * *

Elijah frowned at Katherine's almost lost expression, like her plans were all formulating and then bubbling over in her head to soon for her to even comprehend the gist of them.

But Elijah would soon put a stop to all her planning and scheming and simply tell her what must be done, he had a plan which involved Katherine being safe with Elena and the Salvatore's and Elijah protecting her family and killing Klaus all together.

Of course, the Salvatore's would be less than willing, and they were taking vervain so they could not be compelled – a trick they learned thanks to the woman he was trying so desperately to protect – and Elena simply _had _to be compelled to leave her family as Elijah knew she would not.

But just as Elijah was about to tell Katherine of his plan, she opened her mouth and sent him straight back to the drawing board. Elijah wondered what could have possibly spurred Katherine to commit such an act of kindness such as compel Elena to leave with the Salvatore's in order to save her own life and then he realised.

Katherine had faced the same injustices and look what she had to show for it. A bad reputation and a slaughtered family. Not a whole lot else. Elijah knew exactly why Katherine had done it, but not really sure why she had only decided to show such kindness now.

Before she had been in the tomb Katherine had been trying to destroy the brothers' plans to save Elena and now she was helping them? It didn't make sense and Elijah knew that there must have been some change to her life.

There were too many things for him to ponder when she was still in his bed and completely nude and he simply could not concentrate on those things. He frowned and stood up, looking around his room for his pants until he saw them on the opposite side of the room to the shirt he had just picked up of Katherine's.

He handed it to her and smiled gently looking at her magnificent body once more before she covered it up with clothes, as did he to his own. They stared into each other's' eyes once more before he leant down and kissed her again softly, touching her face softly as he did so. 'You are beautiful Katerina Petrova' he whispered tenderly looking into her eyes again and smiling at her.

* * *

Elena was sitting on the one bed in the hotel room they had booked, Stefan pacing in front of her, Damon lying beside her. Her eyes were following Stefan the whole time, hoping more than anything he would find a way around Katherine's compulsion because Elena would _not _be trusting her to take care of Jeremy and Jenna, or Bonnie, Caroline and the others.

Elena knew that Katherine was lying, her distaste for her doppelgänger was a well-known fact and her love for the Salvatore's, Stefan in particular was also pretty well-known. But Elena also hated Katherine, and also loved Stefan and even Damon if you looked at him under the right light.

And this peeved Elena to no end, knowing that she had more than one similarity with Katherine. Was it not enough that they share the same looks and birthday, that they have to share the same love interest too?

Elena sighed and leaned back on the bed, Stefan's pacing only making her worry more. More about Jeremy and Jenna. More about Bonnie and Caroline. More about Tyler who since becoming a werewolf had only become higher on the "to worry about" list.

Even Matt was getting pretty high up there since Caroline and him resumed their little… romance if that's what it was. There was just too much that could be worried about and Elena didn't know how long she could take it.

Then Damon spoke. 'We could still go back Stefan, although Katherine compelled Elena to fight us, we can still get back there' he said looking up at his brother and ignoring Elena's pleas for them to stay. Elena frowned when she realised what she was about to do to make them stay, she had to, it was part of the compulsion.

Elena couldn't control her own actions as she ran to the kitchen area of their room and pulled a knife out of the draw, a butter knife and stabbed it into her own stomach crying out in pain. "You will take Stefan and Damon with you no matter what they say" this was just Elena keeping that promise.

* * *

**Hmmm. I don't know about that last part. Let's be honest, Damon will just want to leave :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes me **_**ECSTATIC – **_**told you it would be different :)**


	16. Feeling useless

**Kendra009 – You're right, it won't be easy :) I'm still not sure if they are going to achieve their goal or not. :) If not it means there can be no sequel :) **

**Thank you everyone for your continues support while writing this. I NEVER expected it to go so well so thank you a LOT for showing your appreciation. Much love xx :)**

* * *

_**16. Feeling Useless**_

Stefan hated that he had to treat her like this. But it was inevitable. If Elena was compelled, and by Katherine at that, these precautions certainly needed to be taken. Who knows what Katherine could have compelled her to do and not tell Damon and himself.

Stefan hated himself for this, but he knew that if the situation were reversed – could it be reversed – Elena would have done the same to him. Elena was sitting on the bed after having Stefan's blood, her necklace on the table her hands in her lap, not able to do anything due to compulsion.

Stefan looked at her with a furrowed brow, his mood growing darker and darker as the day progressed and still he had no word from Damon about the condition of their little town. It was purely a research mission, but if he knew his brother – which he did – then there was no doubt in Stefan's mind that Damon was up to something, deviating from the plan as he usually did.

But Stefan simply couldn't leave Elena, he wasn't entirely sure she wasn't on vervain since being near Katherine. It was entirely possible that she had taken the precautionary measure, Katherine may have even commanded it.

It was then that Stefan got a message on his phone which was a rather simple inscription. _Come. _Was all it said. A calling. Beckoning him back. What was he meant to do? Leave Elena?

Stefan frowned and sat on the bed beside her for a few minutes and then decided to take the chance. He looked into her eyes, compelling her. 'Stay here, take care of yourself. I'll be back soon' he told her before kissing her once swiftly and walking out the door.

* * *

Katherine frowned as Damon approached her. He was meant to be out of town with Elena, how was Katherine supposed to do anything when Elena failed every single simply task that was given to her.

Damon smirked as he took in Katherine's slightly bemused and extremely disappointed expression. 'You have been a very bad and annoying little vampire' he said as he reached her his arms crossed in front of his and his expression very arrogant.

Of course, Katherine was not in the least intimidated by Damon's "tough front" as she liked to call it, as she practically invented it. She smiled back at him sweetly, looking at him through her lashes 'Have I?' she asked, playing along with his tone.

Damon dropped his smirk and just looked at her for a few seconds. 'Okay _please _try tell the truth for once and tell me why the hell you tried to compel Elena to leave Mystic Falls and take Stefan and I with? You know we wouldn't leave everyone here with a crazy psychotic b*tch in town' he told her smirking at the word b*tch momentarily.

Katherine looked at him long and hard, should she tell him or should she not? Katherine felt like picking up a daisy just so she could pick off the petals individually and whichever one was left would be the one she does.

But Katherine also knew that there was absolutely no point to lie, it wouldn't screw up any of her and Elijah's plans, not at all. She sighed and began to tell him, just why she had compelled Elena. 'I compelled Elena because I don't want this sacrifice to happen, Klaus is not getting anything especially not the thing that he's been trying to get for the last 1000 years. I won't let him do what he did me to, to her' she told him, feeling a little epic.

Damon just looked at her, almost unable to comprehend that Katherine was actually doing something selfless. Something that didn't benefit her in any way. But it did benefit her, Klaus would be dead and she would be free to spend eternity not running and with the man that she loved… and his family if he ever finds them.

But Katherine didn't really care what Damon thought of her, she turned on her heel and walked away without a glance back at him, leaving him standing there speechless.

* * *

Damon frowned to himself and turned to see Jeremy and Bonnie sitting at a table. There was no way that Katherine Pierce was being selfless, not now, not after so many years of being the most selfish and heartless person in the entire world!

He slid in beside Jeremy looking at Bonnie with his eyes questioning and rather dark, considering they had bigger fish to fry than Katherine. 'Any chance you could do a truth telling spell or something?' he asked her, although his hopes of there every being a spell that marvellous were out.

This was obviously apparent on his face as he eye stalked the waitress, giving her a dazzling smirk as she went passed. Damon turned his gaze back to Bonnie who looked at him with disgust. 'Yes actually, it's very big chance' she replied and then she leaned in and told him all about it.

* * *

**So short chapter I know, but please tell me about how bad/good I did. Share the love and REVIEW please :) :) :)**


	17. Skinny Love

**BACK! I hope you missed me… if not, then that sucks.**

* * *

_**17. Skinny love**_

Damon and Stefan were standing in the room, both watching Bonnie curiously, Katherine's body lying at her feet. Bonnie was trying to do a spell to get into her mind, to force her into telling the truth and she didn't have a lot of time.

There was only one way for them to place this spell on her, and that was for her to be unconscious. Stefan was the one who snapped her neck, wincing slightly as he did so. Bonnie didn't know much about the two, but if anything was obvious, it was that had clearly both loved Katherine, even if it was a long time ago.

But as Bonnie finished the spell and took a few steps away from the "dead" Katherine, Stefan and Damon continued to stare down at her with cold eyes, banishing any emotion from their faces. Damon was the first to speak 'So she wakes up and what? Just starts spurting out the truth?' he asked Bonnie, still staring at Katherine.

Bonnie sighed tiredly and explained the process for him again. 'She will wake up and you'll have one hour before she isn't required to tell the truth, start with something easy, that you already know the answer to. If she lies, then it didn't work' Bonnie muttered the last part, not liking that it was a possibility.

Bonnie backed away from Katherine, she may be a witch and have the power of 100 dead witches, but Katherine was sneaky and she scared Bonnie more than Bonnie would like to admit. So she left the Salvatore's with their past lover, and went home to have shower. Every time she was with the vampires, she just felt so dirty and completely consumed by what they were.

Of course she was willing to allow them to be what they are, they couldn't help it. Especially vampires like Caroline. Caroline. Bonnie let out a sigh, there was nothing she wanted more than for her friend to be the way she remembered.

Neurotic, bitchy and control freaky Caroline. But even Bonnie, the vampire hating Bennett witch couldn't deny that Caroline was still that person, but she was also the kind of person who killed people at a carnival. And for that, Bonnie could never really forgive.

There were a lot of horrible things in the world, but none were really as horrible as taking human life, and Caroline had done just that… and she'd enjoyed it.

* * *

Katherine gasped awake, looking around her and seeing Stefan. She jumped up and glared at him 'You shouldn't have done that Stefan' she told him taking a step towards him before Stefan held up a hand 'We just need to talk to you Katherine… surely you can answer a few questions'. She stopped and simply looked at him, he had snapped her neck, but she had ripped out his heart, surely she could let him get away with it this one time.

Damon was watching her closely, as was Stefan. They were both glaring at her. After all she'd done to them, Katherine supposed she had earned it, but it still hurt to see two of her favourite people staring at her with such hatred.

'What kind of questions?' she asked hesitantly, she was truly curious now, to what the brothers had to ask her. Of course the most obvious was "Are you really trying to help Elena" where the truth and what she would tell them were very much the same, and then there were the more subtle questions, such as "Why did you save Elijah" where the truth and her answer would be extremely different.

But the brother's surprised Katherine by asking a completely different question. 'what's your real name' Stefan asked her easily, Katherine looked at him for a while 'Katerina Petrova' she muttered without meaning too. What was wrong with her?

'Is there any way to kill Klaus that doesn't involve the sacrifice' Damon asked her, Stefan standing very close to his brother, leaving Katherine enough room to escape should she get bored or faced with a question she didn't want to answer. Katherine sighed and shook her head 'Not that I know of, I'm afraid your precious Elena has to die in order for Klaus to die' she told the brothers, frowning as she did so.

Stefan looked disappointed 'So you don't care if Elena dies' he muttered more to himself than to her but Katherine answered him anyway. 'In fact, I do. I want her to live… I don't want Klaus to have what he wants' she blurted out before she could stop herself, she pressed a hand to her lips, eyeing the brothers suspiciously.

She glared at them 'You had your little witch do a truth spell on me!' she cried out in realisation, looking from Damon, whose face now held an arrogant little smirk, and Stefan whose face was calm and yet slightly arrogant and amused at the same time. 'That's right Kathy, so now you have to tell us the truth' Damon told her happily enough, smirking the entire time.

Katherine pressed her lips together tightly, and shook her head. Stefan took a step towards her, blocking her path out as he asked her the question she was waiting for. 'Why did you save Elijah?'. Katherine tried to keep her lips from spilling the horrifying answer, but she couldn't so instead she pressed both her hands there and said the truth, but thankfully it was unintelligible from behind her hands.

"Beahse I sloe vim" she muttered, taking a step away from them and pressing herself into the wall behind her. Damon looked at Stefan and gave a small laugh before looking back at Katherine. 'What was that Katherine? Didn't quite catch what you said' he muttered nastily, taking a step towards her. Katherine moved her hands and hissed at him, pushing him away from her.

'Don't test me Damon! You think you can just make me tell the truth, no way. It doesn't work like that' she yelled at him, pressing him against the wall until she felt something enter her lower back. A sharp piece of wood.

'Tell us again why you saved Elijah, Katherine?' Stefan murmured into her ear. A few months ago she would have been grateful for the contact, even one as violent as this, but she had since moved on. Katherine closed her eyes tightly and sighed 'Because I love him' she muttered quietly, hating herself for the answer but unable to stop it from coming out her mouth.

* * *

Damon and Stefan stared at her in shock. She loved Elijah? To Damon, the one who she had never loved, it didn't make sense. Damon remained with Katherine pressed to him, a stake in her back which was being held by his brother.

Stefan removed the stake and Katherine took a few steps away from Damon and Stefan both. She glared at them, letting them both feel how angry she was. Typical Katherine, Damon thought snarkily. But she'd have to do a lot better than that to scare them.

'Is there anything else you two would like to know?' she snapped at them before storming out of the room angrily. Returning to who knows where.

Damon looked at his brother, perplexed. 'Elena was right, she does love him' Stefan muttered, looking right back at Damon, also confused. Damon nodded slightly before looking at his watch.

'Or, the hour had run out and she was lying… why she would is a mystery but Hey! It's Katherine' he said with a casual shrug of his shoulders, beginning the short walk to the bar in the parlour.

Stefan followed him 'You think?' he asked his brother, his expression thoughtful. Damon shrugged 'why not?' he asked, pouring himself a bourbon. Katherine had never told the truth before, and she certainly was out of the one hour time limit when she said that, so Damon seriously doubted it was the truth. To Damon, nothing was special enough to make Katherine love Elijah.

* * *

**So I'm really sorry that break took so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the next chapter doesn't take so long to update. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my darling Katty, even though it's not her birthday when I'm posting it, HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR THE 21****st**** MISS MUFFET! :D I love you!**

**Yep, so Happy Birthday lol.**

**Um.. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And I hope I've still got readers after being gone for so so long!**

**Love you all!**

**(Oh! And the title, Skinny Love, is after the song by Birdy. It's amazing. It's beautiful. It was on the show for Jenna and John's funeral. It makes me cry. Annnnnd, I couldn't think of anything else)**


	18. Naive

**Hi! Quick update because you're all so amazing! **

**It gets a little M rated after the linebreak, so just read with caution. :)**

* * *

_**18. Naive.**_

Katherine walked into the small bedroom at the bed and breakfast she was staying at. There was no way she'd actually said that to the brothers. But she had, she'd told them exactly what she was feeling for Elijah, and she hadn't even told him yet.

As if he could read her mind he appeared in her doorway. 'Katerina' he muttered, staring at her with a concerned expression. Katherine frowned at this concern, yes she had missed their scheduled "date" if you could call it that, but it really wasn't that big of a deal considering she was never really the reliable one when it came to dates. Although, given what had truly happened to her, she was almost grateful for his concern. Almost.

Katherine raised her eyebrow 'yes?' she asked him, staring at him like he was foolish to look at her with such concern. As if realising this, his expression quickly changed to the calm look Katherine was so used to seeing on his handsome face. Katherine smiled a little bit, but still held her left eyebrow slightly above her right one.

Elijah took a step towards her 'Where have you been?' he asked her calmly, almost as if he didn't care at all, which Katherine wondered if he really did or not. Katherine didn't answer him right away, she didn't much like to be questioned, even if this was the man she loved.

'I went to visit the Salvatore's' she told him, keeping her back away from him, remembering that she was still wearing the shirt which had a pool of blood on it from where Stefan's stake had slid into her skin. Elijah didn't seem to notice this evasiveness and simply nodded once slightly.

'I see' he muttered gently, looking at her with the same calm expression. Katherine nodded slightly 'They wanted to know if my protecting Elena was sincere or not, and I assured them that it was' she told him honestly. Elijah looked at her for a while and nodded again 'And is it?' he asked, genuine curiosity seeping into his tone.

Katherine nodded again and stared at him for a while. The last time she had seen him they had shared a bed together passionately, and now they were acting closed and distant. This wasn't how one was supposed to treat their love, and if Elijah felt even a smidge of anything towards her, he certainly wasn't showing it either.

And this made Katherine worry, there was nothing to prove to her that there was anything there, there was nothing for her to know if he felt anything.

Katherine took a step towards him and nodded as she did so. 'It is' she promised, staring into his eyes. Elijah simply stared back for a while, looking into each of her eyes separately and then down at her lips a few times before looking back to her eyes.

Katherine took another step towards him, this one more hesitant than the one before and Elijah opened his mouth slightly as if he was going to speak. She paused, waiting for him to speak but he never did, instead he crashed his lips to her, weaving his hand behind her head and pulling her closer to him.

Katherine was overwhelmed but excited by this, she kissed him back eagerly, sliding her arm around his neck and pressing herself to him, her hips knocking against his. Elijah's hands slid down around her waist and he pulled her closer still, pushing them backwards towards the bed until he was on top of her and she was pushed into the bed.

Katherine smiled against his lips and continued to return each of his kisses with amazing passion, putting her arms above her head to allow him to remove her shirt and frowning at his slight hesitation when he got it off.

'What the hell is this..?' he muttered when he saw the blood that had soaked her shirt. 'Katerina!' he said louder, slightly panicked at the sign of her pain. Katherine sighed and took the shirt from him, 'it's nothing… forget it' she muttered chucking the shirt into the corner of the room and trying to kiss him again but he pulled away from her, getting up and flipping her over so she was on her stomach and he could observe the damage, which, of course, had vanished.

Katherine sighed and rolled back over 'Please Elijah… I can take care of myself' she muttered, looking at him ferociously. She, Katherine Pierce, could handle anything, including a little bit of pain. Elijah stared at her with disbelief, like he couldn't comprehend her sudden coolness when it came to her being harmed.

Katherine pushed off the bed, seeing that their little session was probably over, and went to retrieve her shirt from the corner of the room. Elijah looked at her, his eyes following her the entire time 'Which of the Salvatore's did that to you?' he asked her gently, his face calm but his voice betraying the emotion there.

Katherine couldn't help but smile, even if it was only a small one. 'It doesn't matter' she muttered, looking at him with the small smile still on her face. 'It do

esn't matter because I'm fine now' she told him, and she took a step towards him, her shirt still off so she was standing in front of him in just her bra and jeans. He looked into her eyes and ignored the fact that she was shirtless, he was too preoccupied with the fact that she was hurt only a few moments ago really. Elijah shook his head, still sitting on the bed and her standing in front of him.

He took her hips and threw her onto the bed, hovering over the top of her. 'You make me crazy, did you know that?' he asked her, his lips inches away from hers. Katherine smiled and looked at him, nodding slowly 'I'd like to think I do' she whispered honestly.

* * *

Katherine continued to stare at him, smiling.

Elijah let out a small growl before kissing her passionately again. Katherine returned the kiss with just as much passion and slid her arms around his neck and legs around his hips, pulling him down on top of her before quickly rolling on top of him.

She moved her kisses to his jaw and moved her hands to unbutton his shirt as she kissed down his body slowly. Once she reached his belt she removed it swiftly and removed his pants, leaving him in his boxers and no shirt. She looked back up at him and gave a small smirk, but his eyes were closed and he was smiling slightly, enjoying himself.

Katherine pulled his boxers down slowly, letting herself smile happily when she saw him naked, she herself was still in her bra and jeans, and to be so in control during one of their sexual encounters was very rare. Katherine kissed around his hips for a while before putting him in her mouth and beginning her work. She wanted him to enjoy himself, and enjoy himself he did.

Once Elijah was done, he flipped them over and lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. His hands were removing her clothing so quickly he was basically just a blur to the untrained eye.

Katherine however could see everything he was doing, including when he pleasured her with two fingers, slowly thrusting inside of her, making her moan loudly.

Katherine had never known such pleasure as when he was with her, inside of her. If she had known he was this amazing 500 years ago, she wouldn't have run, she wouldn't have even cared if they'd killed her, this was worth it.

* * *

**So sorry it went a little… M rated for a little bit. Lol. Hope you enjoyed.**

**PLEASE REVIEW it really makes me happy, and know that people are reading it. Lol. If you want me to update it, you seriously need to review because if I don't get one, I wont update.**

**Love you all! :)**


	19. Method of Survival

**Hi guys. If there is anyone reading this anyways. :)**

**Please don't forget to review, even if you don't have an account I'd love to know what I'm doing wrong/right. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm trying to get the action into it…**

* * *

_**19. Method of Survival.**_

Elena was pacing, she didn't know where Stefan and Damon were, or why they were taking so long. But she was compelled to stay put and take care of herself. So that's what she'd been doing, she had made a quick phone call to Jeremy, to make sure he was okay, but apart from that she had had no contact from anyone back home in Mystic Falls, for almost three days.

She was beginning to worry about Stefan, and Damon. She was concerned about Katherine being in Mystic Falls with both of them. Katherine was Damon's weakness, he somehow always let her get her way, and yet at the same time, he knew just how to make her mad.

Which also worried Elena more than anything else. An angry Katherine was a vicious Katherine, and there was no way Elena wanted a vicious 500 year old vampire roaming the streets of Mystic Falls. Much less, a vicious 500 year old vampire who was in love with a 1000 year old scary Mikaelson vampire.

Elijah and Katherine's obvious relationship puzzled Elena, she saw it when Katherine had viciously attacked the Salvatore's in order to save Elijah, and judging by the look on Elijah's face when he suspected Katherine of handing the dagger over to the Salvatore's it was obvious that he too felt the same way about Katherine.

And this perplexed Elena, why would anyone like the girl? Of course, Elena could see the pain and hardship that Katherine had endured, she was also enduring similar hardships at the present time. But that didn't mean she had to parade around like the biggest bitch in the world, but she did.

Elena's distaste for Katherine was obviously a mutual feeling, as Katherine set out to deliberately torment Elena. This made Elena's current situation – which was all because of Katherine – rather peculiar. It puzzled Elena that Katherine would compel Elena to do something which ensured her safety so that she could kill Klaus, but that's exactly what Katherine had done.

Elena wasn't sure how to react to Katherine's sudden kindness, and she certainly didn't know whether she should trust this kindness or not. But then again, love does peculiar things to a person, perhaps Elijah was doing the impossible and bringing out the best in Katherine. Bringing Katerina back.

* * *

Elijah and Katherine were standing in the Salvatore's big parlour, facing each other. They had both rehearsed this scene very carefully, they'd gone over their plan several times. Enough to make Katherine sigh gently every time Elijah suggested they go over it again. Truth be told, Elijah wanted to make sure they were both on the same page, he trusted Katherine – of course – but he needed to know she wasn't going to do something foolish to suit the plan which she thought was best.

Katherine was doubtful that the elixir was going to work, and it perplexed Elijah that she actually care for the girl, but he reminded himself again that she simply didn't want Elena to fall into the same fate that she herself had.

Katherine had seemed more like Katerina in the past few days, while still holding some of the Petrova fire that he had so fallen in love with back in the 1400's. Katherine tilted her head to the side and Elijah realised he was staring at her with a confused expression on his face. He gave her a brief smile and she smiled back, a sigh too beautiful for him to ever forget.

So they continued to stare at each other while they waited for the Salvatore's to arrive home from wherever they were, and when they did, they were in for a shock.

Damon walked into the room first and stopped in his tracks when he saw the original and Katherine. His gazed went to Katherine and lingered there for a while, before finally resting on Elijah. Elijah took a step at a diagonal, unintentionally moving closer to Katherine.

He still was feeling rather protective of her, considering the last contact with the brothers resulted with her getting a stake in her back. Katherine herself was standing still, completely at ease with the company in the room, not nervous about their reactions at all, she presumed that Stefan would be willing to do anything at this point, and Damon would be forced into submission.

Stefan walked in after his brother and looked at Katherine for a long while before looking at Elijah, and raising his eyebrow. 'What do you want?' he asked them, looking between the two. Stefan's tone implied that the only time they presented themselves they needed something, of course Katherine had predicted he would say this. So as rehearsed, Katherine said 'We want to help' and Elijah nodded in agreement and tapped a box that he'd placed on the table.

Damon looked at the box with a suspicious look and Stefan looked simply perplexed, unbelieving of the two's determination to help. Katherine looked at Elijah, it was him who was to explain about the use of the elixir. His hand was still resting on the box as he spoke, to Stefan.

'Years ago, I obtained an elixir that would save the life of the human sacrifice during the ritual…' he paused to look at Katherine 'unfortunately, I was never able to use it as Katerina had found her own way to survive' he muttered, trying to keep the bitterness out of his voice, especially in front of Katherine. She simply nodded and continued to look at him, seemingly unfazed by his comment.

He flipped the lid open and pulled out a bottle of elixir 'if Elena were to drink this, then the sacrifice could happen and she would survive. After the sacrifice, if Bonnie could wound Niklaus enough then I could kill him' he finished. Katherine frowned and looked at him 'We.' She corrected 'we could kill him' the determination was clear in her voice, especially on the word kill.

Elijah shook his head, looking at her with narrowed eyes, clearly not going to have a bar of her involvement. Damon and Stefan looked at each other for a while, Damon's expression doubtful, Stefan's hopeful. They'd presented them with an option which didn't involve anyone but Klaus getting hurt, and he was very willing to accept. At the same time, the brother's uttered different things, Stefan said 'Yes' and Damon say 'No'.

Katherine smiled, and looked at Elijah. She'd predicted this would be the response, she'd said Damon wouldn't want anyone's help, whereas Stefan would take any opportunity to save his darling doppelgänger. Katherine looked back at the brothers, and again as rehearsed said 'Why don't we ask Elena what she wants' to which both of the brothers responded with the same answers they had submitted previously.

* * *

It was only a moment of debate before Stefan and Damon left to retrieve Elena, not trusting Katherine enough to go, they made her call her beforehand to release the compulsion. And, once they left, it was just Elijah and Katherine alone in the boarding house, which suddenly seemed very large.

They had not spoken about the situation with Katherine and the curse, they hadn't mentioned it at all. Katherine wasn't sure if she wanted to or not, bringing up the past now when they had so clearly gotten over it all and aside from his still calling her Katerina, there was nothing to remind Katherine of the history they shared together.

Perhaps that was just how it ought to be. But Katherine could tell by the look in his face, that Elijah wanted to talk about their history together. He cleared his throat gently and took a step towards her, not looking into her eyes.

Katherine braced herself, ready for the accusations and the whole "WHY?" that was bound to follow, but to her surprise, Elijah didn't ask her why she had run from him, he didn't ask why she had betrayed him. Instead, he apologized. 'I'm so sorry Katerina' he began, his eyes raising to look into her own.

Katherine knew it was cliché, but she thought he was seeing into her soul and this unnerved her slightly, but she stared right back at him. 'I'm sorry for ruining you… for turning you into something you should never have become. Look at you, you're beautiful, and I ruined you' he muttered, his voice thick with regret and compunction. Katherine wasn't sure whether she should be offended or not, "Ruining" her? Katherine didn't feel ruined, of course she knew she was different, completely different.

Katerina was dead and in her place Katherine was. She shook her head 'You didn't ruin me Elijah, you made me stronger… better' she told him, trying to convince both of them but failing. He took a step towards her and took her face in his hands, 'You're amazing, but you're not the same… you're not Katerina' he told her simply, staring into her eyes.

Katherine narrowed her own while staring back at him, 'Don't tell me who I am Elijah' she cautioned him, taking a step away from him so he was no longer touching her. 'I make the choice on how I act, or who I get involved with' she continued, taking another step back.

'And perhaps I was wrong about you' she whispered gently before running from the room at vampire speed.

* * *

**So… I just had an epiphany for the last chapter. :) It's going to be some seriously… soppy stuff. It's going to be in a few chapters time. Not really sure, but I've decided what's going to go down. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! No one reviews anymore and it makes me think you've all given up on me, which makes me super sad.**


	20. Dark Paradise

**Hiya, thanks so so much to those lovely people who reviewed! I'm eager to continue, 2 more chapters! So please please reveiw! Otherwise you'll never know what happens! :)**

* * *

_**20. Dark Paradise**_

Elena was brought back home by the brothers and then walked through the door to see a disgruntled Elijah sitting in the chair that next to the fire. What Elena thought was odd about the way he was sitting, was that his obvious anger was radiating not only through his body, but the chair and even the fire too.

Perhaps it was just the way she could almost feel the anger rolling off of him, or perhaps it was that he had a glare affixed to his face that could kill with a simple glace. But no, Elena was fairly sure it as because he was grinding his teeth so tightly, she was certain that he was going to break them out of his mouth.

Damon and Stefan could also feel his anger, and Stefan obviously thought it wise not to bother him, unfortunately, Damon was not so smart. 'Where's your girlfriend?' was the one thing he had asked before he was slammed up against the wall with a pencil jammed into his neck. It was then that Elijah chose to take his leave, the entire reason for him being in the house never becoming clear to any of the people in the room.

Elena and Stefan looked at each other for a long while before moving to help Damon. She was right, Elena thought later as Stefan and Damon were explaining to her about the elixir that would save her life, Elijah was in deep for Katherine. Elena was uncertain of what exactly was going on, but there was obviously something there. Anyone could see that, and even Damon remarked on how completely smitten they were by each other.

It almost seemed like everyone but them could see it. But then again, Elena didn't know the entire situation.

She stared down at the box which held the elixir in it and sighed. Two days. She had two more days left before she was sacrificed in the ritual for the Sun and the Moon curse, and she planned on spending as much of her time with her friends that was possible. Now that they had a reasonable solution to their problem, they could simply sit back and wait.

Damon wasn't happy, but he was willing to do what she wanted, allowing her to live what he thought were her final days in peace. Elena was certain that if she did in fact end up dying the brothers would fight, and she was insistent to Stefan that he try get on with Damon should she die.

'Please Stefan, for me… just love each other' she told him on the last night they were going to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Katherine was furious as she left the Boarding house. Ruined her? She certainly didn't feel ruined, and yet she knew she was different. Perhaps she had overreacted as she knew eventually she'd return to him and they'd glare at each other and perhaps even yell for a while before they'd finally just kiss and all would be forgotten.

She'd realised that that was how the cycle had gone when they were together. They'd both do something to annoy one another, then they'd both yell and then eventually kiss. It was a harsh and yet completely remarkable cycle that Katherine did enjoy. This was just one of the more serious kind. She paced in her little B&B, her feet hitting the wooden floorboards rhythmically.

She tried to calm herself by listening to that rhythm, but all it did was remind her how incredibly alone she was. And for the first time in a while, Katherine felt like a fool. She was foolish to lose her temper over such a small thing, and she was foolish to storm from the room and yet with such final words which could have been interpreted as a break up, which Katherine was certain she didn't want.

Katherine was concerned that Elijah would want nothing to do with her when she returned, she was concerned that when he saw her, he would simply look the other way and break her heart once more. Katherine simply didn't want her heart to be broken any more times than it already had been so she began climbing down the stairs, she was going at a slow human pace, taking her time as she didn't know what to say to Elijah once she did find him.

This, as Katherine would realise, was a bad mistake as she soon felt a hand hit her jaw, causing her head to turn very sharply to the left and her neck to snap, leaving her dead at the bottom of the stairs and allowing her kidnapper to pick her up and return home before anyone noticed she was missing at all.

* * *

Klaus stood in the apartment which he was occupying with Rhetta and Maddox, he stared at her frail body with such hatred and yet with the same look one would expect to see if someone was staring at an animal that they were going to slaughter to put out of its misery.

Katerina was an animal, Klaus thought to himself, she was an evasive jungle cat who had caused him more trouble than she could ever be worth. His brother's fascination with her had only gotten him further into the… coffin, Klaus supposed, as that was exactly where Elijah was headed after the sacrifice.

And who knew, perhaps with Klaus's new vampire he had in mind for the ritual, his brother might actually want to be placed in the coffin. Niklaus was determined to see this ritual through, and he was also determined to see Katerina die. Lucky for him, he would see both these things.

He smirked to himself as he took a sip from his glass of bourbon, all that was left was the werewolf, but Maddox was sorting that out. A girl called Jules would do just fine, he didn't have any wolves that were his enemies like Katerina was.

Once the sacrifice was finished and he could finally be who he desire, half wolf and half vampire, then and only then would he kill his father. Mikael's incessant stalking of Niklaus had gotten to the point where he found it better to place all his siblings in a coffin for however long it would need. Only when they were all safe would he reawaken them and face their fury.

His siblings! Niklaus's silent grief roared whenever he thought of them, especially Rebekah. The two of them had always been close, and he desired the reuinion that was to come after Mikael's death. He desired it with both Finn and Kol also, but with Rebekah it was something different. He'd been away from her for the least amount of time, and yet the bond that they shared was truly remarkable.

Klaus supposed it was because they'd been left alone together for so long. Kol and Finn both in coffins, Elijah off pondering some useless emotions. Rebekah and him had tackled the 20's together, but only one of them had made it through. Nik's guilt at what he'd done to all his family was certainly large enough to consume him. He didn't like that he'd betrayed them all in such a way that he feared he may never be forgiven.

Kol especially was who concerned him, but with Rebekah and perhaps even Elijah's help, Kol could be convinced. Finn had always hated what they were, and Niklaus and him were never close enough to bond. Elijah and him however did share a connection, although Elijah and Kol were truly closer than any of the other siblings. Elijah's abandonment of the trio of Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah was shortly after Niklaus had put the dagger into Kol's heart and "buried him under the sea".

For Elijah, that had been the last straw in many of the straws taken from him. He could handle no more. And then there were two. Klaus looked down at the frail body of Katerina and sighed. She truly was beautiful, just like Tatia.

* * *

Elijah was standing in his room and staring at his bed. Not in a sad way, more in a day which showed he was remembering. He was remembering how her cool olive skin had felt on his own skin. He was remembering the taste of her sweet kisses, and the feel of her gentle caresses. He was simply remembering being with her. Katerina had yet again ripped his heart in two, and he wasn't quite sure he'd be able to mend it this time.

* * *

**So on that cute note, please review. Like I said, only two more chapters before I draw it to the exciting close! :) **

**Shout out to my darling Katty, please read her fic entitled Love Bites, it's a Kol/OC fic. And it's spectacular. (Her pen name is Kathryne Buzolic if you want to stalk her)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll get seriously depressed :)**


	21. Without You

_**21. Without You.**_

* * *

Katherine awoke with a gasp, looking up at her kidnapper with a terrified expression. Klaus? Why would Klaus kidnap her, and not kill her already? Unless he was showing this kindness towards his brother, but Katherine truly couldn't understand why Klaus would show anything towards Elijah.

The pair seemed to hate each other. Katherine supposed Elijah hated him because he'd killed their entire family, and Klaus… well Katherine didn't know why Klaus hated Elijah but he obviously did, he tried to kill him after all. And if Katherine had not pulled out that dagger, he would be dead. Perhaps he was dead now. Katherine panicked; the last thing she said to him had been hurtful, cruel, and completely untrue. She wasn't wrong about him.

She loved him, and despite the fact that she may hate herself for those feelings, it was completely true. 'what do you want Klaus?' she asked, unable to keep the fear from her voice as she scurried backwards, a sight Klaus seemed to find amusing as he let out a slight chuckle. 'I am in need of a vampire, Katerina, and you my love are the one I want'.

* * *

Elijah was pacing, it was unlike Katerina to stay away from home for this long. He had come to her little bed and breakfast shortly after leaving the Boarding house as he feared that if he left it too long; Katerina would not forgive him for dragging up the past. At lease he supposed that was what she was so upset about. Katerina had always confused him; her emotions were either never clear on her face, but clear and easily misinterpreted.

Elijah had grown tired of guessing what she was feeling, he'd grown tired of trying to give her what she wanted and this was when he was beginning to see that she could be used in Niklaus's sacrifice. Of course, he was always going to save her, but whether they would have remained together or not was another story. He'd loved her for 537 years now. All of which had been excruciatingly harder to deal with than the one prior to it.

Exponentially the pain increased as every year went by without knowing whether she was alive or dead, or where she was. 1864 was the worst year of Elijah's existence. The minute the word of the fire in the church reached him, he wished he was dead. He had since detached himself from Niklaus and was roaming around by himself, which enabled him time to grief.

He'd even spent some nights back in her hometown in Bulgaria, but it was only when he returned to the meadow that he had fallen in love with her did he realise she was alive.

He had seen her sitting there in her beautiful gown which was covered in the yellow pollen from the daisies that covered the field. She was sitting with her legs out in front of her and her arms behind her so she could stare up at the sky with a smile on her face. His original thought was one of bitterness, she seemed to be enjoying life and this displeased Elijah originally.

But then he considered the last year of his life that he thought she were dead and the anger soon vanished. She had always been his weakness, there was no doubt about that.

Elijah was still pacing in her small room. Where was she? Unless she had decided to leave the little town for good, but this was unlikely, as her clothes were all still here. He knew they were as he'd taken on of her shirts from the wardrobe and now held it in his clenched fist.

He was still pacing when the sun rose the next morning and he had decided it was time to finally return to the Salvatore Boarding House, as it was Elena's last day with her family before Niklaus came for her that night, and no matter where Katherine was, Elijah had to remain certain that she could take care of herself. She's survived this long on her own, she would manage for another night.

He walked out of the B&B, still holding Katherine's shirt in his hand, even as he climbed into his car. He needed it for the moment, so he shoved the lacy material into his jacket pocket, slightly surprised that it even fit in there. It resting just above his heart, and he could feel it with every step he took towards the Salvatore's door.

Damon answered the door with a glass of bourbon in his hand and a look of such hatred and suspicion on his face. Elijah simply stepped around him and found Elena and Stefan on the couch, holding hands. Her likeness to Katherine was so astounding that Elijah did simply stare at her for a while, before recovering with the realisation that she was not Katherine.

He looked out the window and said in a tired voice 'My brother will come for you tonight. Make sure you are prepared and drink the elixir before he does. Sundown should do it' his gaze still fixed out the window, his eyes were drooping. Elijah needed sleep. He simply couldn't sit still though, not with Katherine either missing or on the run, and not with his brother's death coming on him so quickly.

But perhaps Niklaus didn't need to die. Perhaps there would be a way to save his brother, or simply make sure he was out of the way so he could no longer harm anyone. His brother had taken his family from him and for that, of course Niklaus would pay, but Elijah suspected that he was not a doomed man. Perhaps even his small attraction to the girl he knew as his "special friend" was what would save his soul, just as Katerina had saved Elijah.

He recalled her blonde and untameable hair and the way she had laughed when Niklaus was with her. She was beautiful, one of the reasons Niklaus was attracted to her in the first place, Elijah presumed. He didn't usually just pick up random woman and turn them into vampires for no reason. He felt something for her. And so she needed to be here.

So Elijah set off to track down a vampire he had not seen in 150 years, betraying the trust of Damon, Stefan and the precious Elena. He needed to find the girl who could save his brother. Elizabeth.

* * *

Katherine sat in the middle of the room, sitting in a chair that she was compelled not to leave. Her bracelet was on the floor in front of her just out of reach and the sun was setting. Cunning of Klaus to position her in front of the window that got the afternoon sun, so Katherine would be stuck there waiting and if he did not return, she would also be a victim to the sun's rays.

But Katherine knew he would return, she was all part of his plan. His game. His way to break the curse. She was the vampire in his sacrifice, and she was going to die that night. She had accepted that, and just as the rays of sunlight hit her skin, she wished time would go faster and she could feel that stake enter her heart and kill her.

* * *

Elena kissed Stefan once more, passionately. Leaving their lips together once they'd stopped moving, just pressing herself to him. She could hear Klaus give a faint cough from outside the house and she begrudgingly pulled away, looking towards the door once before looking back at Stefan.

'I love you Stefan' she told him, gazing deep into his eyes. His hands were gripping hers tightly, not wanting to let her go into the arms of the man who was going to kill her. But Klaus gave another cough from outside and kicked the door open. He was unable to enter, of course, but he could still look and torment.

There was something about his face, Elena thought, that showed more respect for their final goodbye than she had ever expected from Klaus. Although, Elena and Stefan both hoped this would not be goodbye. But it could be, and that's why they were doing it really. 'Close your eyes Stefan' Elena whispered, giving him a slightly smile as her free hand reached up to touch his face.

Stefan obeyed, a tear falling from his left eye as he did so. Elena slowly took a step away from him and pried her hand loose. The second she stepped out the door, Klaus had grabbed her, speeding her quickly to the site of the ritual.

* * *

Klaus stared at the three circles of flames. Each of them containing a woman, a woman whose sacrifice would benefit him. And no one's death pleased him more than Katerina's. It was ironic that she had evaded being used in the ritual only to end up being used in the ritual 500 years later.

It was the kind of irony that Klaus found poetic. Katerina's sacrifice would be the most blissful and amazing feeling that he could think of, and he was extremely pleased his brother would not be there to see it. Although Katherine had not awoken, Elena did seem truly shocked to see a her body lying on the ground, unmoving.

It was like she was hopeful. Happy even that she was there. The obvious hatred that she had burning deep for Katherine however, was not enough to stop her from voicing her opinion on how this would hurt Elijah. 'He loves her Klaus. He's your brother, does that not mean anything?' she had said, not for the first time in the few short minutes he had kept her there. Klaus was beginning to tire of her constant nagging and pleading.

It was like she actually cared about Katerina. He was at breaking point when Maddox and Gretta arrived, Maddox dragging a screaming woman behind him and throwing her to the ground. His werewolf had arrived. Klaus gave a brilliant smile as he walked towards Gretta.

'All is ready then?' he asked her, continuing to smile the entire time. Gretta nodded and stood near the big stone, she held the moonstone in her hand and she began reciting her spell. Maddox standing beside her and joining in. Klaus turned to the wolf and smirked, lunging forward and ripping her heart out.

* * *

Katherine woke to hear Elena give out a little scream, she looked over to see a dead body of some woman on the ground. Someone she didn't know. Then she saw him, standing over this rock and squeezing what looking like a heart, forcing the sweet smelling blood to fall onto the rock, which bubbled and burned. Forcing Katherine's throat to ache with thirst. She stood, knowing she was next.

Elena looked at her, and Katherine looked back. The girls almost stared at each other, not with hatred but sympathy. 'Tell Elijah I love him' was the last thing Katerina Petrova said before the stake pierced her heart, sending her into an eternal sleep.

* * *

**Hate me. I know.**

**Review and tell me how much you hate me.**

**Please review, like seriously. I die when I don't get them.**


	22. When there's a will

**Last chapter gang. Be warned.**

* * *

_**22. When there's a will…**_

Elena gasped away, staring up at both Stefan and Damon with shock 'Elijah!' she managed to gasp out, causing both brothers to raise their eyebrows. 'She says she loves you brother, but the first person on her mind is Elijah' Damon said, giving a small smirk.

'Katherine' Elena said, looking at Stefan and then at Damon. Both of their faces fell slightly and Elena realised they knew what had become of their past lover.

Stefan nodded 'We'll tell Elijah when we find him' he told her, taking her hand and squeezing it gently, the anger that was obvious on Damon's face was truly terrifying. 'What do you mean, when you find him? Where is her? Isn't Klaus dead?' she asked them, looking at Damon as he guessed he would be the one to tell her.

'No he's not. Stupid Elijah decided not to show tonight and so Bonnie nearly died trying to kill Klaus… but he got away, so did the guy witch… Maddox' he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Elena stared at them both. How had their seemingly ingenious plan gone so horribly wrong. Elijah's betrayal stung, and Elena truly couldn't see the reasons behind it. If there was something, something that Elena herself would have done, she knew she would forgive him.

Even if she didn't want to. Overall, no harm had come to her family, or friends. Unless you count Katherine as a friend, then her death would have certainly harmed her. The look in her eyes as she died, her thoughts were so absorbed with Elijah, that it was look of utter love.

A look that Elena had not seen on Katherine's face prior to her death, and a look that she would be sure to tell Elijah, should she ever see him again.

* * *

Damon stared out the window. Katherine's death had taken more of a toll on him that he'd ever care to admit. She deserved it, of course. But that didn't mean he still felt sadness. He had loved her for years, almost his entire life.

And now she was so suddenly gone, he was truly unable to comprehend what he was feeling. Even part of him wanted to mourn for Elijah, he knew what it was like to lose a loved one, as he had thought he had lost Katherine before.

But when Damon really thought about it, Katherine had never really been Damon's. She'd always been Elijah's.

* * *

Stefan held Elena in his arms tightly; just glad she was still able to hold him back. He breathed in her scent and let his thoughts drift. Not to their future, or happiness like it usually did. But to Katherine. Her death had truly affected him more than he thought it would.

Stefan thought he would rejoice once he knew she was dead, but there was nothing about this situation that he could rejoice about – other than the obvious, Elena being alive.

But Stefan wasn't just mourning for him, he was mourning for Elijah. She had loved him, and he her. Even if Elijah had betrayed him, no one deserved that pain.

* * *

Elijah was pacing, waiting for Elizabeth to get out of the shower. She was taking her time, which wasn't helping. She could see he was in a hurry to get home. She could see that he desperately needed her help. And she could see that it was about Niklaus.

That, and that alone, was the reason she was being so excruciatingly slow. Elijah needed to get home and fix Niklaus before departing again to find Katerina, who was surely long gone by now, somewhere where she thought Elijah couldn't find her.

Of course, he could. Wherever she was, he would find her. He had his ways. Elijah heard she shower stop, and 5 minutes later Elizabeth walked out, her blonde hair flowing behind her and she did a little spin. 'How do I look 'Lijah?' she asked, her English accent making his ill pronounced name sound even more ill pronounced.

Elijah smiled slightly and nodded 'Very nice Elizabeth, now, can we please be on our way? Niklaus will be very eager to see you, I am sure' Elijah told her, just wanting to be gone. Elizabeth sighed and nodded, picking up her bag which she had packed and heading towards the door with Elijah following her.

'So, Nik really wants to see me? Or do you just need me to see him?' she asked him, turning around and walking backwards with a smirk. Elijah smiled slightly, one of the things he liked about Elizabeth. She was always on the ball, saw exactly what was happening.

'He's broken the curse Elizabeth, and I think he needs saving' Elijah told her, walking towards the car with her, taking the bag out of her hand and placing it in the boot for her. 'He broke the curse?' she asked him, her expression shocked. 'Shit' she muttered simply before getting in the car and waiting for Elijah to sit beside her and begin driving.

He did so, and they were immediately talking. She'd spent the last years of her life touring around Borneo, she loved it there, although she had always really been a cold fish, so she didn't enjoy it as much as she enjoyed Russia. She did enjoy the snow and she did not fail to mention the week her and Niklaus spent together up in the snow, a recollection that made Elijah cringe.

Elizabeth had always been Niklaus's friend, a friend that came with benefits. Elijah remembered her hanging around his brother, them being almost inseparable and if he recalled correctly, them fighting on several occasions which ended in her leaving for years on end.

Elizabeth was a beautiful creature, but never once did Elijah hear Niklaus compliment her. She was kind and funny and she was the only person Elijah knew, that was actually able to influence Niklaus's decision, and if Elijah didn't know any better, he'd say that Niklaus felt something for her.

The arrived back in Mystic Falls as it was growing close to sunset. They'd been away for 3 days, and Niklaus would have been able to turn with the full moon on the night of his transformation, but he still appeared to be in a foul mood when they finally located him.

Elijah frowned when he saw his brother sitting on the couch, a bottle of bourbon in his hand and his witch Maddox sitting across from him, reading through the grimour's with such haste that Elijah would not be surprised if he missed something.

Niklaus's gaze did not move as they come through the door, he didn't seem at all happy to see Elizabeth, something which made her narrow her eyes. 'Oh hi Nik. What was that? How am I? Oh simply splendid, what about you?' she said sarcastically, looking at him with a confused expression.

'What's the matter brother?' Elijah asked, standing by the door still, whereas Elizabeth had moved forward. Niklaus sighed 'I did everything right, I killed the wolf, vampire and doppelganger, I don't see why it didn't work' he muttered taking a sip of bourbon.

Elizabeth frowned slightly and looked at Elijah who simply shrugged. 'Maybe the spell went wrong, where's Gretta?' he asked, looking at Maddox who shrugged his shoulders and kept his head down, evading Elijah's gaze. Elizabeth was still looking at Niklaus when she asked 'Who did you use as the vampire?'.

At this, Niklaus's gaze rose and he let his eyes rest on her, he shook his head once 'It doesn't matter. They're dead now'.

Elijah had to find Elena, to make sure she survived the sacrifice. Amongst other things. He didn't know why, but Niklaus's answer to who the vampire was bugged him. He would not rest easy until he knew who it was, until he knew that it wasn't Katerina. He was not so sure it wasn't, she had gone missing at the right time.

But surely, Niklaus would have told him if it was. Surely. Elijah walked into the Boarding house and looked in to see Elena and Stefan on the couch together, while Damon was staring out the window. He expected hostility, he had backed out on his promise to kill his brother, but they would forgive him for that.

Elena stood and looked at him, a look of complete sympathy on her face, and it was with that look that Elijah knew he would not like what she was about to say. 'Elijah' she began, her voice low and soft, a gentle caress, 'It's Katherine… she's dead' she finished, her voice turning slightly harsh on the last word.

And with that, Elijah's world collapsed. Katerina was dead. After 537 years on the run and surviving it all, she was dead and when he should have been protecting her. It was his fault, he hadn't looked for Katerina, he had looked for Elizabeth. Helped find his brother's girl, instead of his own.

Elijah looked at Elena for a long time before finally gathering the courage 'How?' he asked her, already knowing and fearing the answer. Damon and Stefan were both standing, looking at him like he was going to break. 'Klaus' she muttered and Elijah felt his blood boil in his veins, his brother had done this to him. And he would kill him for it.

Damon took a step towards him 'We have her body… it's upstairs, we were going to bury her when you got back' he muttered, surprisingly gently for a man who claimed so much hatred for him. Elijah nodded slightly, not really able to comprehend the situation he had found himself in.

He began the climb up the stairs, placing each foot in front of the other methodically until he reached the bedroom the brothers had directed him too. He paused outside, not really wanting to enter. But he had to, he had to see her before it would really sink in, he knew this.

He pushed open the door and saw her lying on the bed. Her body still, and grey with the deadly black veins covering her beautiful and previously olive skin.

He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, not caring that there were people standing downstairs listening to him. He felt tears sting in his eyes as his hand lightly brushed her cheeks.

Her eyes were closed; she looked like she was sleeping, just the way Elijah wanted to remember her. Elijah leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cold lips, and he wasn't sure. But he could have sworn he felt her kiss him back.

* * *

Klaus screamed with anger, letting the witches body fall to the ground. How dare he defy him! Elizabeth was pressed against the wall, her mouth open, shocked at what had been a relatively calm discussion. She raised her eyebrow and took a step towards him, touching his shoulder lightly. 'At least now you get to kill her again' she said, smiling slightly.

* * *

**So this was the last chapter. This ending is obviously leading up to a sequel, which I have already begun writing. Yes, it will be filled with my OC action. :) She's perfect for Klaus so get over it lol.**

**BUT!**

**No reviews = No sequel = no happy ending for Katherine/Elijah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I know other people are reading but you don't review. :) I live reviews, they make me happy.**

**So thank you all for sticking with me, even though I'm probably the worst ever, because I've been writing this for so long! Lol. I still remember the first review I ever got, which was like, 10 minutes after I posted the story so THANKS SO MUCH!**

**Also, I need suggestions on what to call the sequel, so PLEASE HELP ME! :)**

**Love you all, **

**Milly. xx**


	23. Extinguished Flame (SEQUEL!)

Hi guys, Milly here!

Just letting you know that the sequel to Petrova Fire has been posted, it's called Extinguished Flame and it's got an OC called Elizabeth in it, who's super fun and has a history with Klaus! There'll be plenty of Kalijah and also a little Elnik (Elizabeth/Niklaus) so please, PLEASE read it :)

Love you all, thanks for reading Petrova Fire, LOVE MILLY!


End file.
